A promise to keep with a final breath
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: James always had a hard time. Having to move from London after being abandoned by his parents. Being left at a foster agent by his father when he was just a baby and being then fostered by a abusive man. He found it hard when he moved to Story Brooke... well at least until he met Regina... The say day he heard that haunting music; the soft, hypnotic music of pipes calling him.
1. The boy in the coffee shop

_**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of A promise to keep with a final breath. This is my first time writing a Once upon a time fiction so please take it easy on me. I hope you enjoy the first chapter because there is a lot to come. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter =)**_

* * *

A dry breeze rustled through the town as the sun beat down harshly over the buildings, offering little shade to those who were beginning to dry out from the intense summer. The only place that seemed to offer some shade was a small little diner, not to far from the main square. Everything was so beautiful. The grass was a emerald blanket while roses and flowers began to burst from the ground. A lone figure sat at one of the tables outside, under a large umbrella as they sipped a cold ice tea. There chest was heavy as they wept on the inside. Bruises lined their skin as old unspoken tales of pain.

Pain which they couldn't deal with... Pain which they couldn't believe in.

Pain they had to live with for the rest of their life.

The figured slowly moved the straw around the glass as they stroked their fingers along the side, collected the few droplets of water which had begun dripping onto the table. "Boy?" shouted a voice from back in the diner and the figure gave a deep sigh as they looked over their shoulder.

In the doorway stood a tall man. His features were steeled and cold. He moved almost mechanically as he walked forward. "What do you want." the figure at the table muttered before gazing back into his drink. It was strange how he looked in the surface of it. His delicate and soft face was perfect as were his deep green eyes. His hair was a mess of dark blond hair which fell in a fringe over his right eye. He wore a light polo shirt which hung to his eye drawing frame while he was barefoot with some Nike shorts which barely cut down to his knees. He looked very athletic, as though he could run for miles. "Just because your mom isn't here doesn't mean you can treat me like that." the man growled. "You will show me respect!"  
"You will jump off a cliff." the boy growled and stared the man down. His emerald eyes pierced into cold, steel grey ones though he did not back down. "Besides... my mom hasn't been here for a long while just like my dad." The boy muttered as he stood to leave and felt his arm caught in a vice like grip.  
"You got a real attitude problem James." the man growled.  
"I guess I get one thing off my dad then. It's just a shame my dad isn't here to beat your head in!" He tried yanking his arm away but stopped as a hand smashed the side of his face.

He slowly turned his head back to look at man who he had to call his guardian. The man grinned at the pain he had caused the boy called James, relishing in the fact he had the control. James began to fight more frantically as he tried to pull his arm away. "You dare try and get away from me? I am the boss here." the man growled. "Do you understand!" James just kept fighting more until he saw the man's hand get pulled back for another hit. "You insolent brat-"

James closed his eyes tightly waiting for the strike to hit him. "Who the hell are you?" the man growled and slowly James inched his eyes open to see the man had been stopped not that far from hitting his face. A perfect hand was wrapped around the mans wrist and James began to notice the nails which were digging sharply into the mans skin. "Let go of him... and walk away." A soft voice said.

His eyes widened instantly and he looked up to see the woman who had saved him. Her hair was midnight black which was cut short and styled. He made out the faint shape of a scar on her upper rouge red lips. Her suit was tailored exactly to her body, and from what James could see from the craftsman ship; with great care and a nervous hand.

But he recognized that voice. Anyone would.

The man slowly began to let go of Jame's wrist which was turning purple slightly from the intense grip which had been holding it. Not once did his eyes leave the woman as he stared at her. "Mayor?" he whispered slightly but the woman just kept her cold gaze on his guardian before she moved slightly closer. "Do you really think that was wise? You evil filth." she whispered.  
"Don't talk to me of wicked deeds. That would be the pot calling kettle black." he grinned slightly before she pushed him away. "Go. While my patience is still within my boundaries to keep it calm." she growled and slowly turned towards James. "Would you like a refill?" she smiled sweetly. Then her eyes widened as the boy began to sob as he clutched his wrist. "Hey." she said softly and knelt in front of him as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay." she cooed sweetly. "It's going to be okay."

**-Break-**

James awkwardly sat back down after that as he stirred his drink. Every now and then he would pop one of the ice cubes into his mouth and smiled slightly as the cold melted and ran down his dry throat. Every time he would do this, the woman smiled and he saw a sparkle of amusement play in her eyes. "So, what was all that about?" she asked and leaned forward resting her head on her palm.

This would make James slightly nervous as he looked at her. Not because of any real reason... just the look of her eyes. There was something in her eyes that he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Something she was hiding behind the rich suit and expensive hair cut. Something in the dark of her eyes.

Something about her eyes that reminded him of his every single day of life.

Pain.

He slowly took a sip of his drink before he spoke up. "It was nothing... I shouldn't have been so disrespectful." He whispered.  
"Disrespectful?" she raised an eyebrow as she seemed to almost laugh at his excuse. "Who can blame you when he approaches you like that?" she paused for a moment as she looked him over. "Does he always hit you like that?" she said bluntly.  
"Excuse me?" James frowned as his moved his fringe over the darkening purple circles which were forming over is eye.  
"Do you always let him hit you?" She said again simply.  
"This is not a suitable conversation." James said quietly before taking a timid sip of his drink.  
"You're not from this town are you?" She said just as blunt as ever.  
"I came from England... London." He smiled slightly as his old fond memories. "I was abandoned there as a kid..."  
"That wasn't your dad?"  
"I thought you saw it all." He shot his eyes over to her.  
"What's your name?" She finally said after a pregnant pause. "You can trust me." she smiled sweetly and he kept a cautious gaze on her.  
"James." he said and suddenly he watched for a second a slight burst of shock go through her eyes... no... he was probably just imagining it.  
"Well James. My name is Regina." she held out her hand formally and he took it with a slight smile of amusement at how she was.  
"Are you always this formal with most sixteen year old boys?" he laughed slightly.  
"Not all of them." she whispered. "But just don't tell anyone okay?" she smiled and got another laugh from James. "So James, do you have a place to stay?" That brought back a dropping glance as he looked back at his drink as he began to realize if it hadn't been enough already why his guardian hated him. After what happened this afternoon... he definitely had no place to go back to now. "I um... I-" His words stuck in his throat.  
"I see..." she nodded. "Well we can't have that now can we? Do you have many belongings to be collected?" She looked at him and spoke so casually as though instead of offering him to live with her, she had just offered him if he would like a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Um... I have a few things yes." He nodded and she smiled as she placed some money on the table before standing. "Well then. Why stand on ceremony?" she stood and walked into the dinner leaving him sat by himself as she went to talk to someone.

He didn't notice until a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up to see the nervous eyes of a tall woman with crimson hair. She seemed pretty well styled and he was quite impressed with how she was dressed. She had matched her own style to herself pretty well. "Hey... You with her?" the woman said and indicated to Regina.  
"Uh... I guess?" James shrugged. He looked at Regina for a few moments before the girl turned his attention back to her. "Listen... be careful around her." she said before taking his empty glass and walking off. _What the bloody hell is with this town?_ Jack frowned before Regina walked back out with a bright smile and pulled her handbag over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" she said.  
"Ready as I will ever be." James smiled.

_**-Break-**_

They walked in silence for a while. James closed his eyes every now and then and allowed the sun to run over his face. He always loved the sunlight. The way it caressed his face. " What else made you two like that?" Regina said casually as she kept her gaze ahead of her as they crossed into the square and headed towards a large white house. "Excuse me?" James almost yelped. What was with this woman? he thought. She can read me like a open book...  
"Something must have led you both to that." she said. "Other that the obvious..."  
"It's nothing." James said.  
"It's okay, you can trust me." She said and James began to feel the words slip out of him.  
"He caught me staring at a handsome guy and figured out about me." His eyes widened as he came to a stop. How... how did that just happen? Maybe he might of had his head a bit to hard.  
"You were staring at a guy... in a loving way?" She said, her voice was completely impassive, he couldn't tell anything from it.  
"Yes." He yelped and blushed as he looked at the ground.  
"Hmm..." she seemed to pause and come to a stop as she looked at him. She's going to hit me. He thought as she reached out and he flinched back. "What are you doing?" she frowned slightly and James realized that she had only just ruffled his hair. "Was he really that cute?" She asked as though he had never flinched at all.  
"Yeah.." James nodded timidly before Regina smiled slightly.  
"Well who knows. Maybe you will find someone in Story Brooke. Anything can happen here." She paused slightly as James came to a stop.

He looked around as slowly a soft tune began to envelope him. It was so beautiful he had to stop and just listen. The way the soft sound curled around him, it was like the wind running through the leafy trees of Autumn. He had to find where that music was coming from. He had to- "James?" Regina asked as he looked back at her. Slowly his thoughts shifting from the music back to her. "You think so?" he smiled though inside he felt like crying. That music was slowly fading and his heart felt like it could shatter. "I know so..." she said before walking across a long lawn. "Anyway, for now at least... welcome home."  
"Heh?!" James' eyes widened as looked up at the large white house... no this place was like a mansion! He was used to living in gardens or on the streets. "Come on inside." Regina smiled. "I will make some tea..." she stopped as she looked back at him. "If that is what you would like?"  
"You have no idea how desperate for a good cup of tea I have been lately." He returned the smile as she disappeared inside.

James turned back towards the road as he heard that music start again. The soft flowing tune which grabbed his heart painfully. The desperation to find that music was like a thirst. Like the need to breathe... "James?" called Regina, "Would you like something to eat?" He turned his head but before he could answer he caught the sight of figure stood at the end of the road. In a long robe made of different patches. James could feel himself stepping towards it but Regina soon brought his trance out again. "James?" He blinked a few times and watched as the figure vanished.

Maybe he had hit his head to hard...

He turned back to Regina's home and called softly. "Yes please... I think the sun has got to me a bit." he frowned as he walked back into the house feeling slightly empty and cold.

Little did he know that he was being watched by curious eyes.


	2. Distant dreams

The wind returned that night. It ran wildly through the trees as thunder roared outside. James sat up and stared outside as a brilliant flash burst through the sky. "Thunder and lightning." He whimpered. "It's just a nightmare... It's just a nightmare." He whispered to himself as he shivered under the blankets. He watched the shadows of the trees move like creeping hands across the walls... almost as though they were reaching out for him.

But he jumped out of bed when the window burst open.

He quickly got to his feet and ran across the freezing floor. "Stupid dream." he growled as he ran forward and slammed the double glazed window shut, quickly pulling the lock down. "You're cold." James snapped his head over towards the bed where he had heard the voice. There, laid back across the queen sized bed, on top of the silk sheets what a boy that brought a burning blush to James' cheeks.

The boy looked sixteen. Maybe a little bit older than James' probably by just a few months. His hair was was a contrast of light and dark brown which was a styled mess. But what really drew James was the hypnotising blue eyes; the way they resembled the sea on a stormy night. Although as James slowly walked around the large bed he noticed the boy's eyes changed with the light, with the pale of the moonlight he could make out a soft, pale green. "Who are you?" James whimpered as he finally found his voice. "And why are you in my dream?" The boy just shot him a smug, knowing smile as he stretched and again repeated what he said.  
"Are you cold?"  
"What?" James looked around then realised he was only stood in his boxer shorts as he almost shrieked and pulled the blanket around him.  
"Nice draws." The boy nodded with a grin. "Now come here or you will freeze to death."  
"What do you care if I get cold?" James asked as he sat back on the bed next to the boy... probably not his best idea but it was just a dream. What possible harm could come to him in a dream? It's not as though he could be hurt in his sleep...right?

The boy turned and looked into his eyes. "I happen to care a lot." he purred. His voice was like living music... like music he had heard earlier that... "You played that music." James whispered.  
"So what if I was?" For the sweetness and beauty of his voice, there was something deeper in the tone of it... arrogance... a coldness. James ad spent long enough around darkness to know it when he saw it.

And yet...

As he gazed into the boy's eyes. There was something there as he looked at James... Something unsaid. Like a claim to ownership, as though James was a difficult item which this boy was looking to procure. "Now come here before you freeze to death." The boy grabbed James and pulled him close as he wrapped his long flowing cloak around him. Every few seconds James had to refocus on the boy. His clothes seemed as though they were constantly shifting, from jeans and a jacket to the cloak and a green tunic. James didn't allow himself time to argue as he felt the boy's warm hands wrap around his chest. He buried his head into the folds of the cloak and almost purred like a cat at the feeling of warmth which he felt. He didn't realise just how cold he had been until he was now next to this boy.

The boy held back an amused smile as he gazed down at James. "Better?" he grinned.  
"How do you know-"  
"Years of survival training and practice." He said plainly.  
"Practice? For a guy in my dream you seem to be very detailed.." James looked up at him to get a best look at those beautiful eyes. He took a few moments before he looked back outside as thunder boomed and he whimpered moving closer into the embrace. He hadn't felt an embrace like this before. His heart burned as much as his blushing cheeks did. "Quite comfy?" The boy held back the laughter in his voice.  
"Shut up and hold me... if this is my dream..." James paused as he felt tears begin to slowly form in his eyes. Why was this just a dream. His tears ran warmly down his face.  
"What's wrong?" The boy whispered as his thumb wiped away the tears.  
"I don't want this to just be a dream." James whimpered. "Please I don't want this to end." He looked up. "Even in my dreams I'm pathetic." he whimpered as he looked away only to feel the boy pulls his head back gently by cupping his chin.  
"I can change that. I can change that if you want." he leaned closer. "I can change it for you. You don't have to go back. I can make you mine." he whispered. "All you have to say is..." he leaned closer and whispered softly into James' ear.  
"But this is just a dream... how could it-"  
"Do you believe." The boy said softly and began to step away as he stretched and stood.  
"I-" He stopped as a hand clamped down over his mouth.

The boy was so close. They were face to face. Heart to heart.

The boy looked back down at James and gave him a knowing smile. "Say it only when you are sure." He whispered before gazing towards the window. "Oh... and James?" James looked up in time to see taunting lips barely a inch away from his. "You're not alone. When you are. You know what to do." The boy stepped back towards the window. "Now go back to sleep."  
"I am asleep." James whispered as he watched the boy draw out some pan pipes and softly place them to his lips. "How can you sleep in a dream?"  
"Something tells me you would figure out a way. You seem the stubborn type. Oh and by the way." The boy glanced back over his shoulder. "My name is Peter."

Then the music started and he fell back asleep in his bed.

But when he woke up, the sun light drew over his eyes and a soft breeze rustled his hair. "What a weird dream." he whispered before he rolled over in bed and felt something beneath him. His eyes widened as he saw the window open and a jacket on his bed... the same jacket from the dream.

* * *

_**Hi first of all thank you to YellowFlash67 for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyway I know it's a short chapter. The next chapter will be the longest. Until then, review, follow and enjoy. Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write so. Next chapter will be up within 24 hours.**_


	3. Cold realization

James groaned as he smelt the delectable scent of coffee being put under his nose. "James?" Regina laughed softly as she lifted the cup under his nose like bait and he followed the smell to the kitchen table. James had been living here a couple of weeks now and Story Brooke was... Perfect. It was amazing in every way James could calculate and then some more.

But the people... that was an entire other story. Or as James was soon to find out; A bunch of them.

Regina set down the coffee on the mahogany kitchen table as she looked around at the expensive furnishing. The pure, white paint which coated every wall while they were scribed with delicate black patterns. Her hand ran along the freshly dusted marble. She smiled at how perfectly clean it was. "Did you have a bad dream last night? I heard you talking in your sleep." Regina said casually she watched as James sat up slightly. The boy was wearing some shorts he had brought with him. Yet her eyes rested on the jacket he kept close around his shoulders. She had never seen him wear it before... and he hadn't been able to get any of his own clothes back from that horrible man... so the question that she kept wondering was: Where had he managed to get it?

James slowly puts his head against the cold wood and yawned before taking a sip of the coffee. Regina almost burst into laughter as she saw a smile run across his face as he took a more deeper sip. "Oh my god this is delicious."  
"And while you're having that." She smiled at him as she tossed him a deep red apple. "Take a bite of that, then we will go and buy you some clothes." She pulled out her phone and quickly dialled some numbers before walking out the room but she stopped cold when she saw James look at her and ask a question she never thought she would hear. "Um... Regina?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I... I've never had a mother before... but... can I maybe, even if it is only just..."  
"What's wrong James?"  
"Could I pretend you're my mother?" he whispered.

There was a pause between which James looked at the table as though he was focusing on the tiniest molecule he could see. "As far as I see it." Regina smiled at him as she caught his gaze. "You've been my like my son since you started living here." She looked out the window for a minute as her thoughts lingered on another person who she called son. "Why don't you go into town. You could meet a few people."  
"Uh sure." He stood up and as soon as she left the room he looked outside the window before a smile made itself broadly known along his face and he sprinted out the door past Regina who laughed softly. "James don't stay out in the sun too long!"  
"Yes Mom" he smiled as he sprinted a long the path.

He didn't stop until he ran around the corner and fell back only to be caught.

James slowly looked up into soft coloured green and blue eyes as hands kept hold of him. "Easy there champ."  
"You!"James eyes widened as he looked up at the messy brown hair. "You... you..."  
"Me." Peter grinned as he stood the boy upright. "Now, what are-"  
"What are you doing here!" James hissed as he blushed brightly. "How can you... you was just in my dream."  
"If I was just someone in a dream, how is it that you have my jacket then?" He grinned as James fell into silence. "So... would you like a tour?"

_**-Break-**_

James and Peter walked around for a while. Everywhere they went no one seemed to glance at Peter though their eyes seemed to be more than happy to look down at James as he walked on by. "That's Regina's new boy."  
"He's the one."  
"What a-" James glared at the ground as he walked by the people.  
"He's the one... He's... he likes."  
"No!" they whispered back and forth where ever he went.  
"He likes... really?"

By now he was getting sick of it.

Peter could see the growing anger and frustration burning in the boy's eyes as they walked further into the town. "He's with boys."  
"SHUT UP!" James finally turned as he came face to face with another boy.  
"Who do you think you are talking to peasant? Back home I'm a prince." The boy sneered at him but the sneer was turned upside down as James' fist smashed across his face.  
"I don't care how much your parents spoiled you back at your house. You're nothing but a snotty rich boy to me."  
"What?" The boy looked at James before he looked back to his friends and a grin spread across his face. "You really are a peasant." He began laughing. "You're pathetic and a piece of scum... no you're the scum beneath scum."

James clenched his fist slowly.

"You don't belong here. It's bad enough you're staying with Regina but-" James slowly turned and as he did, his fist sailed out as it smashed into the boy's face.  
"SON OF A!" James held back a scream as he jumped on the spot and held his fist the boy just looked amused like James was a puppy that had just yelped.  
"That's the best you got?" The boy sneered. "You insolent, petty maggot." The boy lunged to punch.

That was when Things got weird.

Everything seemed to slow down around him. James watched as he side stepped and managed to get a tight grip as he grabbed the boy's fist before sticking his leg out and watching the boy fall onto the ground... well... more like, face first into the wall.

The boy screamed and held his face as he looked at James with wide eyes as though the fact that he had fallen instead of James was the most ridiculous idea that has ever happened. "I'll make you pay for this!" The boy snarled but Peter just shook his head as he looked back at James and carried on walking with James rubbing his bruised hand as he followed in Peter's steps.

For a while they were silent as they strolled into Granny's diner. "Ice tea?" Granny walked out but avoided James' gaze as she placed down the drink without even taking the order. "Just be quick..." She muttered and walked off.  
"So... at least the town's views on me are quite clear." James muttered as he sat back in his chair. Rain had begun to fall from the sky and he turned his gaze upwards as the rain splashed his cheek, slowly crawling down his face and neck.

Just like a tear.

Peter watched him. James was sure that he could be read like a book."Why you do care what this town thinks?" He lent forward and rested his head on his palm and James became hypnotised by to calculative handsome eyes.  
"Because it is the same wherever I go." James whispered as he took the cold beads of water and drew on the tables.  
"You don't have to stay here." Peter said. His voice was as embracing as his music. "You could come away with me. You would never have to worry about what people thought about you. You would be worshipped." Peter said calmly.  
"The way you talk..." James shook his head. "Can we not talk about something else please?" He whispered as he flicked his blond hair back over his eyes. Inside people were slowly starting to take notice of him.  
"Okay... Are you enjoying your first date."

James began coughing on his drink and spluttered as he looked up at the grinning face which Peter used so well. "Date?"  
"Got you." Peter grinned as he stood up. He gazed across to the rain which had begun to fade as the sun burst back through the clouds. "Strange whether."  
"Yeah..." James laughed self consciously before he looked back towards the table.

A small note was left with a golden band around it. "Hey champ!" Peter called with a grin. "I have a couple of places left to show you."  
"Why was you only kidding?" James frowned slightly as he walked over to the boy. "Okay... pretend for a moment, that last night wasn't just a dream. Pretend that I..." he paused, still cautious not to say that word Peter had whispered to him. "Let's pretend that I trusted you that what you was telling me was real last night."  
"Pretend that everything you grow up with is a lie." Peter said flatly as he took a seat on the cobble stone wall. "Okay." James watched as Peter hunched forward. There was a darkness to the boy's eyes which was outlined easily as Peter examined James. "Pretend I'm lying. Pretend I'm some nut job. But what if." He paused and lent forward. "Humour me. For a moment, let's imagine I'm right. What would that mean? What would it mean if everyone in this town weren't who they said they were. What if the reason they look down on you is because of you are someone who isn't like them... and yet... you are closer to them than anyone else."  
"Okay then." James shrugged. "You think I didn't notice? All the damn signs my entire life?" He frowned as he slowly stood and strode over to Peter as he leaned forward and barred his teeth. "When I was young, the other boys wanted to play sports or... what ever!" He shook his head. "You know what I wanted? I wanted to sail a ship. I wanted to be a witch."  
"A warlock?" Peter asked merrily with a false smile knowing he was just provoking the boy further down the path of confession. If Regina was too cowardly to do it, that just meant he would have to.

Just because Regina was scared to deal with the reactions of James once he realized.

"A. Witch." James bit out. "I never felt comfortable in my own body. I felt like I was water being trapped in a damn." James' voice slowly rose as anger filled it. "What do you really want me to say it? With all these stupid signs." Peter loved it, when James was angry. The seductive British accent would creep further into the boy's voice. "A diner called grannies and the girl who works with her is called Ruby who wears a red cloak in the evenings? A library owned by a girl who people whisper her name as Belle? And don't get me started on the family who won't eat apples while one of them is called Snow?" James huffed as he glared at Peter. "And then there is you. incredibly handsome with that brown hair which drives me man as I want to grab it! As if your name wasn't enough but you came through my window in the dream!" he stormed back and forth as Peter watched him.

Peter clamped his hands down on James' shoulders as the boy looked on the verge of screaming. "It's a lot to deal with... I know." Peter nodded and James slumped forward resting his head against Peter's chest. "What happened to the whole wild boy look?" James whispered. "I dreamt about you as a kid but I never really expected the Jeans, shirt and Jacket." the way James' voice was soft seemed to calm Peter a bit and the boy lent his head against James'.  
"You're nearly there." Peter whispered. "What does all this mean?"  
"That Disney lied to me." James said flatly earning a grin from Peter.  
"James..."  
"It means that this town..." James looked up. "It's full of fairy tale people."  
"People." Peter corrected.  
"Does that mean... Beauty and the beast is real?" Peter held back a slight laugh as he could just imagine the bright sparkle in those hidden eyes.  
"To an extent... Not everything is how it was in the movies."  
"Like what is different?"  
"Ruby is a werewolf." Peter stated and then watched as James became tense.  
"Does that mean Never land, exists?" James look up at him and Peter gently moved back the strands of blond hair from the boy's emerald eyes. They held such new light that it was almost infectious. The new hope that the boy held... and yet deep down. Peter saw fear in them. A deep hidden fear.  
"Don't worry, you will get used to it. What's more importantly is, you meet your parents." Peter looked at him.  
"Why? What makes you think you know where they are?"  
"Well I know where your mother is."  
"And what makes you think after all this time that my bitch of a mother who abandoned me, will come forward now?" James felt Peter take his hand gently as the boy was led towards the library.

_**-Break-**_

James couldn't help but wonder as Peter opened the two doors. The endless rows of books. "Peter... what are we doing?"  
"What would you do to meet your mother?" Peter looked into those beautiful, crystal, emerald eyes. "What would you do just to see her once?"  
"Anything." James said with a hesitant manner.  
"Could you deal with the consequences of seeing her?" His eyes were once again dark. "Can you really live with what you will see?"  
"Why...?" James watched the book cases shift as it revealed a elevator shaft. "Peter... what is down there." It was so visible now. James' unease, the way a pale shade had crept into his cheeks. The way his eyes slightly shook with uncertainty.

"This is your last chance to turn back." Peter said. His face was impassive and yet James knew it was expected of him to go down there. But before he had even stepped into the elevator, the air was thick with dust and the smell of rotting. It felt as though every breath was a labour made of ice daggers. "Peter what will happen if I go down there?"  
"You will learn half the truth of your life." Peter slowly walked forward till his hands rested on either side of James' face. "It's your choice." He lent in and kissed the younger boy's forehead before he stepped into the Elevator.  
"A choice implies I have a say in what I want to do." James slowly stepped into the elevator which began to close. "This was decided for me." he stated as the elevator began to descend.

If it had been cold in the elevator shaft, then it was winter when they reached the lower levels. Slowly James stepped out with Peter behind him. It wasn't that much of a stretch to walk. The tunnel was rocky and there was a few times James stumbled but soon felt strong hands wrap around his waist before he could hit the ground. "T-thanks." he managed and would smile slightly if Peter showed a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"It's not much further." Peter would whisper before they carried on walking.

Eventually the tunnel came to an end and James gazed out across a cavern of broken rocks and destruction. Everywhere he looked, it seemed as though something had smashed the cavern and everything within it. "Peter... what-"  
"James. Stand your ground." Peter hissed as he slowly walked forward. "Don't move... no matter what." Peter walked forward slowly and raised a torch. "Do you understand me?" He looked over his shoulder and James nodded timidly before Peter let out a high pitched whistle which shook the loose rocks.

For a while everything was still.

James could feel something in the air... something behind the cold. Something that was richer than air. "Peter what is-"  
"James hold your ground!" Peter shouted as the rocks began to shift into the air. It took a while but soon the dust began to take shape with a curtain of tattered red silk. It barely looked humanoid as it slowly walked forward. Stalking slowly and carefully towards Peter who was planted firm to the ground. It began to look more and more like a skeleton... but on its head rested a golden helmet with two long horns. It stalked closer and closer. Slowly creeping on fractured and broken bones. Its eyes were empty, moving shadows. What was this? Why was Peter showing him this? James soon became lost in his thoughts that he barely had time to react.

When it lunged for Peter's throat.

The boy stood firm but as James screamed out, what ever this thing was with the horns, fixated its sight on James. Tilting it's head curiously till it let out a high pitched, strangled scream and swatted Peter who crumpled against the stone wall. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" James screamed and took a stance in front of Peter as it regarded him carefully. "You touch him and I swear I will destroy you."  
"James-" Peter coughed.  
"Peter what is this."  
"James. It's name was Maleficent. She... she was your mother." At the same time he said it, the creature reached out and stroked a cold bony hand a long James' cheek. "She is your mother." Peter repeated softly as James stared up at it. "She couldn't come find you because... she was dead." Peter looked away as James fell to his knees and started a the floating reanimated remains which looked at the boy as it cooed with sot wails. "On the moment of her death she sent you through a portal to this land... she sacrificed herself to save you." Peter knew his words were only adding salt to a wound but it had to be done.

James looked upon with despair as he whispered. "I spent so long hating you... I detested you." he stared at the ground. "I thought you got rid of me because you never wanted me." He looked up slowly as tears poured down his face with endless pain in each drop. "But you sent me away out of love." he stated as the hand stroked his cheek gently. "_I promise you_... mother." he stared at the remains. "I will live my life... I will live it to the full... but I will bring you back... and I will bring justice to you." he hissed the last part. James searched the abyss eyes but there was nothing there... yet he knew that somewhere in there. It recognised him.

He slowly backed away and the creature became agitated. "I will come back in the morning. I promise." he whispered as he lent forward and kissed the cold forehead. _I promise you._" The bony fingers slowly steamed as they touched the burning tears.  
"James... for this time only. Get ready to run... she won't want you to leave. When you return it will recognise the pattern you have come to see it. But for now... it-"  
"She." James snapped and the creature became agitated... not creature. No. _His Mother_ became agitated with his tone as she glanced over to Peter.  
"She..." Peter corrected himself. "Will not want to let you go... James on three. One... Two..."  
"Three." James finished and sprinted back into the tunnel with Peter.

Peter was right. His mother had no intentions of letting him go just yet.

She chased them down the tunnel, screaming just like a banshee and all the time, fresh tears of pain ran down James' face. Peter couldn't meet his gaze until the elevator had closed and James' mother was reaching through with a howling scream; reaching desperately for her son. "Mom, I will come back." he whimpered. "I will come back." It seemed to placate the creature to some extent but it still let out a longing howl as the Elevator rose.

James stormed out the elevator the second the doors opened. "James... I know it's a lot to deal with."  
"What?" He snapped. "The fact my Mom is Maleficent? I can deal with that. What... happened to her down there." he shook his head as the watery emeralds burned into Peter's storm sea eyes. "That is cruel. Sustaining her like that. I can't imagine how much p... how much p-" He shook his head and began to sob dejectedly as he thought about the horrific sight of his mother. "Hey, hey." Peter wrapped his arms around James' waist and pulled the boy close to his chest. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

He wasn't expecting it when James stood on his tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Next time." James whimpered. "How about a date where I don't end up crying." It was more than obvious James was burying his emotions right now and hiding from the truth... but maybe that's what he had to do until he could come to terms with it. What Peter worried about was that his face was turning bright pink. "It's a promise." Peter whispered as his hand ran through the soft blond locks and pulled his jacket tighter around James' shoulders to keep him warm. "Next time, we will..."  
"See a movie like any other couple?"  
"So we're a couple?" Peter grinned.  
"Sorry... we can go to the cinema like any other two people" James blushed brighter and for a moment was scared he was a step ahead... well until Peter said.  
"Going to a film like any other _couple_... sounds perfect." Peter whispered and smiled. "Let me walk you home... I can't imagine how I'm going to explain to Regina about... you know what it doesn't matter." Peter wrapped his arm around James as they slowly walked home. Peter knew right now they had to take it slow. James was pushing himself to far and that worried him. James could only take so much before he would snap. Learning that your hatred which you had your entire life was meaningless. To find out your life is a lie? That was enough to hurt anyone... and it frustrated Peter than he couldn't just play his music and make James feel better. It bugged him that he couldn't be any more of a help. That he couldn't give James a quick way out of it... But what really bugged him was.

He knew Maleficent was James' mother... but who could possibly be.

The father.

Peter almost didn't notice when James reached his hand in his pocket and gripped the note tightly in his palm. What ever was in that note... was going to change them.

It was going to change them, just as much as the promise that James had made in the cave would. After all... some promises... a promise is more dangerous than a dagger.

* * *

_**Okay, here's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it. So we now know who James' mother is... but more importantly. What is in the note? Who could James' father be? And will Peter and James really be together or will vows and oaths change them? It is currently 23:12 here, worked through my breaks at college to try and get you this. only posted it this late because I wasn't happy with my original finish for this chapter so I re wrote it. Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The next chapter holds a few new surprises and characters for James. And maybe... just maybe... we might find out who his dad is.**_

_**Until then. Thanks for reading chapter 3.**_


	4. Don't sugar coat the truth

The morning was crisp that day. The sun had rose high into the sky, obliterating past the cloud cover which had come the previous evening. Regina sat at the coffee table as she took small sips from her cup. "Even in that damn box and in Never land, Pan is still giving me trouble." she growled. She had spent the greater part of the last evening comforting her son... it still felt strange to say that. She had had Henry for so many years that it was strange to think that she now had someone else.

And yet... she loved James all the same.

Back in the home lands. Maleficent had been Regina's only friend and now... She was the only mother that James had.

She took a deep sigh as she tapped her fingers on the wood rhythmically. She had watched as James had returned yesterday just outside library. At first she had simply thought he was still looking around but then he had stood on his tip toes and kissed the air as though there had been someone there. She knew something was going on.

How had he got into the library anyway? It was impossible!

Only one person knew about this town that much, or about what was down in that cave. Rumple had been one of the very few who could have known about it; Hook, herself and Henry who had found her once sneaking down into the cave to check on Maleficent.

Pan must have stumbled onto it when he had switched bodies with Henry... that little... she snarled slightly and scoffed before taking a longer sip of her drink. She almost didn't notice when James walked into the kitchen still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. He was dressed only in his pyjama trousers and had that jacket wrapped around his shoulders.

Regina smiled slightly, at the cute way he yawned and took his seat. It was adorable. He could see it in his face. The pale blond hair. The way his indecisive eyes would change from a soft blue to an emerald green. As changing as his mother had been. But being his mother's son meant that he had something in his blood. Something that she would have to teach him about sooner or later... before it could consume him.

Her eyes lingered on the jacket as her thoughts lingered.

Or before it could be used by the wrong pair of hands.

What did Pan want with her son...

James on the other hand, although extremely tired both physically and mentally from the previous day's ordeal felt his heart kindled. He had spent most the night crying filled with guilt and deep regret. Cursing himself for every foul word he had ever mentioned about his mother. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as a small smile made its way onto his humble face. He closed his eyes remembering the way that those arms had felt around him every time he had stumbled in the cave...

That cave.

He closed his eyes as he took a seat and remembered seeing what was left of his Mother. "What are you up to today?" Regina said casually. He had actually a great intention for that day. He was first going to visit his mother in the cave then he had some business at one of the local stores... and of course there was that note.

But still... after yesterday and a night of crying. His heart had been yearning to see his mother again. The way she had acted yesterday... must have meant there was still something left of her deep down. Right? There had to be. The way she reacted when she saw him. She had stopped attacking Peter at the sight of her son... there must be something left of her.

Now he just had to find a way to bring her back. And he had a pretty good idea how he would be able to do that.

His hand slipped instinctively into his pocket as he felt the still wax sealed golden parchment. He would have to talk to Peter about that. "I have a few things to do around the town." He said softly slowly looking up at her. His eyes widened as he looked at a few folded pieces of blue paper in her hand. "Are those?"  
"Yeah." she smiled brightly as she looked at him. "I got them this morning."  
"You didn't hang around... almost like magic." He grinned slightly and looked up at her. She on the other hand turned slightly pale before correcting her body manner. "No one deserves to be alone." she whispered before pulling out a pen and signed the documents elegantly before putting them down.  
"I'm sure my mother would be happy..." He smiled truly before running over and hugging Regina tightly who laughed having a sparkle in her eye.  
"Are you going to the library?" She stated bluntly and his eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder towards her face which was shielded. If that's all she wanted to know, why didn't she just ask him that?  
"You know you don't have to tip toe around me." James whispered as he sat next to her and took her hands. "You're my mother now, you can ask me anything just as much as I can talk to you about anything." He beamed and Regina sighed before ruffling his hair.  
"You don't even want to know how I knew where you were going?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Does it matter? You were probably just trying to look out for me." He shrugged before taking a light sigh and looking down at the table. "I'm going to the library then I'm going to meet a friend."  
"Be careful." Regina stated as James left the room to change.

When he came back he was in his usual Nike shorts and a polo shirt with that jacket around his shoulders tightly. This time something else rested around his neck it was a small wooden necklace which rested on the hollow of his throat while the charm was held by no chain but simply on a piece of black silk. It had obviously been delicately carved and worked on... but the shape worried her.

It was the shape of some pan pipes.

James just smiled naively as he turned to walk out the door. "Don't worry. Maleficent won't hurt me."  
"That's not the part I want you to be careful with." she whispered after he had left.

What ever Pan was up to.

She would find out.

So with that she set out to go to Gold's shop.

_**-Break-**_

The cave was still as cold as James remember as the elevator shaft opened and he slowly stepped out of it. Everything seemed... neater. His eyes looked over the whole place and he found it wasn't just his imagination. The pile of ruble which had been there yesterday was gone. The path had been smoothed out and the walls evened so no lose rock could fall and hit him. Every pot hole was neatly covered or had a deliberate path indicating a way around it.

It couldn't have been... but...

Had his mother cleaned up for his arrival?

Even the tunnel seemed shorter this time as he stepped out. Instead of an intense drop the cliff gently sloped out into a bank which proceeded to the bottom of the cave. Could it really have been his mother who had done all of this?

He looked around cautiously as he lit a small candle and put it down to rest on the ground. "Mother?" He said softly. "I kept my promise. I'm back, just as I said."

A cold breeze passed through the cave slowly as some rocks began to roll together.

"Mother." James whispered and watched as slowly the lone skeleton began to reform. The worn skin tied over the bones. The red silk that cascaded from her shoulders was now pulled over her head. The only thing of her face which could be seen were the splendid golden horns.

A soft tone slowly made it's way out of Maleficent as she floated forward and got on her knees slowly with her son. Jack tried looking at her face but every time he did, bony hands would either pull the cloak further around her face or turn his gaze away slightly. Then she looked at the necklace Peter had given him. She grew slightly uneasy before reaching out and wrapping her hand around it. James gently took her hands in his. "It's okay." She shook her head and moved her gaze away from him as she did when he was to close to her face.

She was ashamed of how she looked...

He would then look at the ground with a sigh. "Mother I know you're in there somewhere." He searched into the darkness of her face as he finally met the empty gaze.  
"She's not, James..." The boy looked up in time to see Peter lent against the wall of the cave. He avoided James' gaze as he felt an intruder on this moment. "I'm sorry James but there is nothing left of her."  
"But... she recognizes me." James turned back to her as she pulled her cloak protectively around him and rested the faded material against his head.  
"James. She is just an echo of herself. The reason she is not dust is because of-"  
"Magic." James said coldly as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden note. His mother seemed to shift uncomfortably at seeing it before she reached out and ran her hands over it.  
"You have to open it sometime." Peter said as he sat and lent his head against the cool rocks.  
"Who says?"  
"Curiosity." Peter's gaze became slightly harder as he looked over. "It's the same reason why you will ask me a question soon. The urge to know is like a itch. It won't be satisfied to you deal with it." Peter looked over at the boy. All the while he was talking to James he was also addressing himself. He stared at James' slightly rouge lips... lips like faded blood.

James however was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. This cave made him feel... intimidated. He could feel the magic in the air, It was sweet with a bitter bite. All the while he was urging it to fill him. His body felt as though it was desperate to reach out to it. "I want to learn magic." he whispered.  
"And there's it is." Peter nodded. He frowned slightly.  
"You can't exactly hate magic." James looked at him. Peter was just like this cave. He could feel the magic radiate from the boy. The intense aura which dominated the area when he was around.  
"I once grew into an adult." Peter nodded. "But then I used magic and wiped it all away. All those countless years growing old... it felt as though I had never grown past this." He looked down at himself. "Eternally youthful." He sighed. "But eternity means nothing if you have no one to be with."  
"You're real picky... you know that?" James grinned. He turned back to his mother and sighed softly. "I have to go. I will be back again in the morning."

Maleficent let out a soft scream before she slowly began to crumble away.

James slightly at Peter before he walked past and stood in the elevator shaft. "James?" Peter frowned slightly.  
"Do you know... What it's like to have hope ripped away from you?" The soft green eyes had become a sharp blue as they glared at him.  
"Then why would you take mine away from me."  
"You want to use magic to bring her back from the dead don't you." Peter said bluntly as he stood and walked over. James lowered his gaze behind his hair as it fell over his eyes. "James, magic doesn't work that way. There are rules-"  
"Rules?!" James snapped as he glared up at the boy. "We're in a town which was the result of a curse from my mother-"  
"Maleficent cast the curse?"  
"No. Regina."  
"Regina?!" Peter frowned increased. "James... stay away from her."

It came as a surprise when James turn. His eyes were glowing faintly and for a few seconds Peter thought he saw lines of scales moving across the boy's face. "You have a problem with my mother to?"  
"When." Peter stated, eager to change the topic and slate the boy's anger.  
"This morning. Regina signed the adoption forms."  
"James..." Peter rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator shaft, closing the doors behind them.  
"Hang on... you're questioning my actions... you?" James folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. He slowly walked forward and placed his hand on the side of Peter's face as he looked into his eyes with a grin. "You really are just a boy. You did erase your adult safe."  
"I told you." Peter growled. "Once and always a boy. A king. You could be my queen." A sly smile moved onto his lips as the elevator rose.  
"Why would I leave now?" James slowly pressed his body against Peter's. The grin becoming more confident as he watched the blush move on the older boy's cheeks. "I have Regina."  
"Think James." Peter frowned slightly as he took his stance. A dark grin moving across his face. "Come on. Use that smart head. You're mother is down there dead. Okay, yeah, maybe she tried to save you... but, all this time... I wonder what your father was doing?" Peter knew he had scored a point as the younger boy became still. "So your father... abandoned you and in a way... your mother did also by sending you to this land."  
"Shut up."  
"Yeah sure she may have been saving you... but she burdened you with a weight on your shoulders and called it love." Peter stopped as a fist punched into his face and the boy fell back against the metal grating before two hands grabbed the collar of his tunic.  
"I just want to... I want to..." James glared up at the blue eyes. For a while Peter thought he was going to punch him but then soon began to realise that look in James' eyes.

It was the same on in his.

He spun and pinned James back instead as his fingers began to crawl through the soft, pale blond mess. "Will you be my lost boy?" He whispered. His hand slowly traced gently up James' neck and circled the soft black silk which was tight around the boy, almost like a collar. He grinned slightly at that thought. Yeah, James was his lost boy and no one would take him away.

James however was beginning to get impatient as he looked up at the boy. "Depends... does that mean you will kiss me or not!" he snapped then stopped as Peter lent forward and slowly their lips joined.

James found it weird at first. The way that they both seemed to sink into it before his arms locked around Peter's neck. He pushed deeper into the kiss and Peter obliged more than willingly as slowly James felt his tongue seek entrance into his mouth and James bowed down to the control.

He almost growled if he could of as they broke apart. His eyes were half closed as his tongue rested slightly on his lower lip as he slowly got the air back into his lungs. A thin line of Saliva that connected their lips broke and Peter put his hand next to the boy's head as he leaned forward and grinned slightly. "Don't stay with them. Come with me."  
"Take me on a date." James stated slowly regaining his thoughts. "Then we will talk." James winked slightly then ran out the elevator as the door opened. A playful smile worked it's way onto his face and Peter couldn't help but grin.  
"Oh this boy doesn't play well." He soon ran after him.

_**-Break-**_

After a few hours of getting chased by Peter, a few make out sessions and a long walk on the beach. James knew he had to get down to his final business. He had to check out _that_ store. He had heard many things about the store... and even more things about '_The dark one'. _He looked up slowly at the store. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run. Mr Gold... James grinned slightly as he pushed open the door and came to a dead stop as he saw a woman with dark hair in a expensive looking business suit. "Mom?" He frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
"I would ask you the same thing." She smiled before holding her arms out in a hug which James ran into mirroring her smile. "What are you doing here?" She raised her eyebrow slightly but still her eyes sparkled. "I thought you were with your...'friend'." She grinned slightly as she said it.  
"Mom!" He groaned quietly.  
"Don't worry, I won't pry... but I want him around for dinner sooner or later... but anyway, we digress." She looked back at him. She could feel the magic aura which surrounded him. It was like being stood by a BBQ in the summer for to long; you soon begin to smell of smoke and right now. She could smell her own magic on him but beneath the cover of her own magic... she could sense something.

James shuffled his feet slightly as he avoided her gaze. "How was your Mom?" She asked softly, wondering if that was why the boy was acting so strange.  
"I thought we agreed not to tip toe around each other." She took a seat on a stool by the cash point. As James gazed around he finally got to take in the details of the place. The large glass counters full of strange jewels and items. The faded paint on the walls and the lock cabinets. It all seemed befitting of this place. "Mom..." He looked up slowly. "I want to learn magic." He whispered.  
"Really?" She looked at him slowly as though he had just dropped from the sky. She had offered Henry to teach him magic and she had eventually had to teach Emma... but teaching James? Could it really be that dangerous...?  
"Yeah." James nodded and slowly looked towards the book case.  
"James... what do you know of me... before the curse?"  
"Not much." He said truthfully. "Except for what ever reason, everyone here doesn't seem to fully trust you."  
"Because..." she sighed and looked at him. "I cast the curse."

A dark pause grew between them before James grabbed a stool and sat next to her. He didn't seem angry or anything. He just looked into her eyes and said softly. "Why?"  
"I wanted happiness... No matter the cost was at. I though the curse was my solution. But it was not what I needed to fill the hole in my heart."  
"You lost someone." James looked into her eyes.  
"Yes. My fiancée." She paused. "For a while I thought magic was the solution to getting him back." She knew as she spoke that her words were hurting James. It was more than obvious what his main reason for wanting to learn magic was. "But magic does not work that way." She sighed and watched as the boy puts his hands together and rested his chin on them as he went deep into his thoughts.  
"I want to be better than her." He finally whispered.

Regina's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him. "What?"  
"I want. To be. Better than her." James finally decided. He looked up at Regina. "You're no wicked Queen... not any more. You're my mother." James slowly stood. "I want you to teach me everything."  
"Once you learn it all, there's no going back from it." Regina said. "Are you sure?"  
"More sure than I have ever been in my entire life." James whispered.  
"Well then..." Regina slowly stood as she picked up a pile of books from across the counter. "Let's get started."  
"Where is gold?" James looked around finally noticing there was no signs of the man.  
"He's... preoccupied." Regina decided was the best choice of words. "Now come on." She smiled softly and left the store.  
"As you wish." James nodded and followed in her foot steps obediently.

Neither noticed the figure lurking in the shadows watching them.

* * *

_**So here's chapter four. Worked through my breaks at college to get this finished for today and I worked most of evening to get some ideas ready for the next chapter. But, no reviews? *sad face* Aw. Anyway, I was halfway through this chapter when I thought of something. I was going to make a music video for Peter and James but I got wondering... what would their song be? Leave a review with which song you thought and why and I may make it into the music video. Anyway, again hope you all enjoyed this chapter. But I wonder? Will James take up Peter's offer to go with him? Who was the figure watching them? Hmm. Find out in the next chapter which should be up within a week. Until then.**_


	5. The truth finally has its day

_**Hi everyone! I know it's been longer than I said to update but I have an excuse... my laptop broke. so... *shrugs* Anyway. After this chapter I'm going to pause this story for a while. I'm just not sure people like it or not... so yeah. If it gets a few reviews than I will carry it on. But yeah don't be surprised if this get paused for a while. Anyway. Onto the chapter.**_

* * *

Peter almost fist pumped the air as he watched Regina and James leave the store. James was going to learn magic! Peter knew he couldn't escape it! It was in the boy's blood. The boy was going to be his. It wasn't often Peter's heart reached out to grab someone but he knew one thing. He... Peter Pan... was in love with this boy.

A boy who would become the Queen to his King in Never land. His immortal beauty. They would never grow old. They would never have to look further than life outside there island for paradise. "I can have everything." Peter said quietly. "I can have it all." He almost didn't notice when his shadow began to slyly move over the wall till it put its arms around his shoulder. "Why do you need the boy? More people are believing. More boys wash up on the shore everyday! And still you want this boy..." The shadow sneered as it watched outside as the boy linked arms with Regina as they headed towards the beach.  
"Jealous?" Peter grinned and the shadow hissed as it turned the boy around sharply and glared into his eyes.  
"Be careful who you mess with Pan. The boy isn't yours yet. The more he stays here the longer he will fill his need of a happy life and lose his lust for you." The way the cold voice whispered into his ear sent chill down his spine.

But of course... the shadow was right.

The dark of its face twitched into a sly black smile as he sensed Peter's inner turmoil. "See? Even you know i'm right." It's lips brushed Peter's ear and the boy stepped forward into the light. "Peter Pan always wins." He nodded to himself quietly. "But if I rip him away he will hate me!" Peter snapped and the shadow almost seemed to roll its eyes at him... could it roll its eyes?

It shifted forward as it floated around the dark space of the shop. "Then give him a reason to leave this life! Have I taught you nothing!" It hissed violently at him before it began to sink away. "Make him wish he had never come to this town. Make him wish he had never set eyes on Regina or anyone else. Make his world only you." The shadow sounded as though it was speaking from experience... No it was just Peter's imagination.

Peter sighed as he looked out the window. To get the one he loved... he would have to break his heart first.

But what would happen when James found out that the woman who was now looking after him and treating him like he was her son... was part of the reason that his mother was dead.

_**-Break-**_

James fell back roughly onto the ground as he caught his breath. His head banged harshly against the sand and he panted for a couple of seconds before he got his breathing back under control. His body felt as though for a minute all strength had abandoned him. "James are you okay?" Regina's voice shouted out but the boy just panted before pushing himself back to his feet weakly.  
"I'm fine." He said between catches of breath. "Again." Regina looked at him cautiously.  
"Remember. Magic is emotion. Channel your emotion!" James heard her but as she spoke his eyes skirted over to the bank of sand. The sand formed in large banks as dunes which gave perfect cover from the town so the others couldn't see what they were doing... but James was now transfixed as he watched as Peter took a seat. The older boy was in tight jeans and button up shirt. He was early for their date, James thought. He locked his gaze with Peter before he became lost in those eyes. His heart ached as he longed to run over and just be lost in the arms of the boy. James' eyes moved over him as he devoured his handsome details. Oh god he is just so-

His thoughts were interrupted as he was rocketed through the air and the world began to spin rapidly till he smashed into the ground again.

He coughed up sand as slowly he pushed himself up slightly. His body felt as though it had been hit by a oncoming truck. "James you need to focus!"  
"Hard to do that with Peter looking so sexy." He muttered before standing up. A sly grin moved onto Peter's face and James blushed brightly. How the hell had the boy heard that?!

He turned his gaze back to Regina as a thick purple clouds was gathering around her hands. James knew that it was more than just mist. It was pure magic. Enough to smash a crater into the town or beach if she wanted it to. "Again." He managed. The mist launched at him and he rose his hand focusing. He imagined every time he had been hit by his old guardian. Every time he had been punched and beaten.

But even so. That was not enough.

A small golden light began to flicker in his hand and slowly it began to spread but it was barely even covering his palm or his finger tips. "Come on. Come on!" He hissed then braced his other hand as the mist hit him in a wave. The light on his hand flickered but shined as the thick mist darkened. James could feel the sheer force of the magic pushing on him. It was enough to hurt him but not enough to do any real damage.

That's where they were going wrong.

The gold light exploded and the magic smashed him to the floor as it had done with the other twenty attempts to stop it.

James panted for breath as his locks of hair fell over his eyes and he panted for breath while staying on one knee. "James?!" Regina began to run forward but was stopped as he shouted out.  
"NO AGAIN!"  
"I can't! You're hurting yourself!"  
"How can I learn if you won't go full force on me! People aren't going to take it easy on me! My old guardian beat me everyday! People in life will not just take it easy on me! YOU NEED TO GO AT ME FULL FORCE!" James screamed. His anger had slowly been building up as he had been knocked to the floor over and over. The more he used the memory of being beaten, the angrier he got. It felt as though there was something beginning to slowly move under his skin. It was as though his body was trying to shift and change. Instead of feeling cramped and burning with a faint ache, it felt as though it was finally being released from that burden... But James fought against it every chance he got.

He had an Idea what would happen... and it scared him to even consider his theory being true.

It had been the first time Regina or Peter had ever seen or heard the ferocious side of the boy. Both quickly decided it was a side of him, neither of them liked seeing... well almost. Peter loved the sweet, kind heart and loving boy... but the idea of a a bad boy James...?

That was blush worthy to think about. Peter squirmed slightly as his thoughts began to run wild about James in the attire of a prince... He could just see it. But what happened next... that brought Peter's attention fully back into his control.

James slowly stood to his feet. His arms were limp at his side, they were moving slightly as the wind pushed against him. His body was slouched slightly to the side as though he wasn't really in control. Regina frowned. Had the spell hit him to hard? Maybe she should stop for today.

But she soon realized what it was when he looked up.

Regina and Peter both caught sight of something which sent their blood running cold. Between the locks of blond hair they caught sight of James' right eye. The faint emerald green was almost glowing as it fixated on both of them. That would have been okay... except the pupil was no longer round like a normal eye.

It was split into a diamond, like a serpent's...

Like a dragon's...

James slowly rose his hand. "AGAIN!" He screamed and Regina nodded, slightly pale as the thick gathering of magic around her built up. It began to tower into the sky until almost the sun was blocked out. "NOT ENOUGH!" James screamed as the light began to flicker into his hands. "You're still holding back!"  
"James you idiot, what are you doing!" Peter shouted as the thick storm of magic began to storm around the beach.

He couldn't let the idiot really go through with this!

James' eyes began to glow brighter as his body radiated a golden light. "He can't really do it... can he?" Peter whispered as the boy let out a ferocious scream.

The magic storm hit James full on as the boy crossed his arms over his face... "JAMES!" Peter shouted out as the sun light was blacked out and the golden light exploded over the beach. Even Peter could feel the sheer impact as the golden light burned around the boy. "KEEP PUSHING" James shouted.

He was going to get himself killed!

He didn't have the incentive or the emotion of rage to keep this level of magic going! As Peter saw this, he watched the light around the boy flicker as it began to give way.

There were two things he could do.

Either way, both things could make the situation worse or better... Fifty fifty odds... "JAMES!" Peter sprinted across the sands but was thrown back as he hit the field of light. "J-James." He managed as he held his chest and began to push himself into the barrier which was definitely becoming weaker. Peter could feel it shattering around him. James just wasn't strong enough to hold off Regina's best._  
_

The torrent of wind smashing against him made it hard but eventually and after what seemed like an eternity, Peter stood in front of the boy and locked his eyes on him.

They we're blank.

James' eyes were completely blank, as though he was lost. "James!" He dug his fingers into the boy's shoulder. "You have to know something. I-" Slowly the light began to draw away and the Regina's magic began to torrent its way towards them. "James, I love you!"

James' face tightened as his gaze returned in a burning emerald glare. With a scream the light renewed off him and Peter was blasted back as the light smashed into the sky, tearing away the clouds and sending the sand on the beach flying in all directions... The villagers would have seen that for sure.

Regina watched. She knew Pan was there somewhere. If the little maggot could just show his face, but he kept himself hidden from her and the others. With only James to see him how could he do anything. What had just happened? Had he told James about it was her who helped in part of killing his mother? Such magic like that could only come from two things; Love or rage... Pan would never really tell James that he loved him right? He wouldn't... so that meant only one thing... "JAMES!" She shouted out as her mist began to dissipate with the light and the boy slumped forward on his knees before he passed out.

If Regina could have seen Peter, she would have known that Peter was there at the boy's side whispering softly to get the boy to wake up.

_**-Break-**_

Peter slowly floated through the window and perched on the frame as he looked at the bed which James was lay on. The boy was still unconscious and he looked so helpless like this. It broke Peter's heart to see him like that. '_You should have told him the truth. If you had told him about Regina he would be in your arms right now!'_ The shadow's words hissed in his head. After the boy had passed out, Regina had quickly taken him back to their home and started healing him with magic. Peter had sat there for the first three hours just staring at the boy, watching as James was buried in his own manifestation of dreams. Peter could only guess was nightmare was going on in the boy's head. But he kept thinking back...

The way the golden light had roared into the sky then arched... It had almost looked like a pair of wings around the boy... no it couldn't be. That was Maleficent's power alone... It couldn't have passed onto James. The likely hood of that...

But then he thought back. The way James' eyes had changed.

He gently reached to his belt and put his pipes to his lips as he played a gentle tune. The soft lullaby tune set heavily around the room and Peter immediately noticed the difference in the boy's face. It slowly relaxed and set with ease. He couldn't do much now but wait.

Wait and hope.

James on the other hand seemed to be having another experience entirely.

He slowly looked around at the dark around him. He could hear the water dripping around him as it hit onto the hard rock of the ground. The last thing he could remember was being knocked to the floor after seeing Peter sat on the banks. After that, everything just seemed to slip away from him slowly, as though he had been pulled into the shadows by a cold pair of hands. Except, he feel everything going on around him. "Why don't you just let me deal with everything?" A raspy voice boomed around him.

He looked around quickly as light began to fill the cavern.

Then what he saw, he almost wished that he could go back to the dark.

His eyes fixed on something perched on a spire of rocks directly in front of him. A hot breath slowly brushed his face as two giant orbs began to regard him; two large emerald orbs which were probably just the size of him if he stretched on his tip toes. A grating sounded on the floor around him and he watched as something large began to drag it's way away from him.

No... this was ridiculous... "This can't be real."  
"You're the son of Maleficent in a world which you don't belong in, and you really are questioning what is reality?" The voice said, it soon lost it's raspy, grate as it smoothed and began to sound familiar.  
"I'm questioning whether I've fallen into an episode of Merlin!" James frowned as he looked around the cavern which began filling with light. What had been the walls of rocks he began to realize was a thick body of scales... no not body... a tail. "Yeah... I must have fallen into an episode of Merlin." He whispered as in front of him he fixed his eyes on a giant body of muscle and scales. It was easily four times as big as his house he lived in with Regina and this thing was just lay down. "Of all the things... It had to be a freaking dragon." He rolled his eyes.  
"Well what were you expecting? A werewolf?" The head of the dragon was slowly pulling away from him. The side of its mouth moved up in a grin.  
"I'd prefer Ruby to this..." James muttered. "So who the hell are you?"  
"I'm you moron." It sneered as the scales began to shrink away replacing with a faint tan.  
"Dude seriously? Put some clothes on!" James blushed as on the rock spire the intimidating dragon was replaced with mirror of him... only the other him had no clothes on and a tight chain wrapped around his right ankle which clanged against the rock.  
"Don't worry, I won't be here long. It's just your turn to wake up." He shrugged and crossed his legs over as he lounged back.  
"Am I really that scrawny?" James muttered as he turned to the side to compare himself with... himself.  
"You're boring me..." It muttered before slowly floating forward. It reached out its long clawed hand which was covered in dirt and scarred as though it had been slashed violently over and over. "Just hurry up. Sooner we do this, the sooner we can wake up and forget this ever happened."  
"Wow... I'm really pushy aren't I?" James glared at him but then stopped as the copy's hand tightly grabbed his neck. "You brat. You don't even realize it yet do you? Were you even listening to what was going on out there? Did you not witness what we can do? We have all that power and still you insist on locking yourself here in this stupid town!" James squirmed as his lungs hungered for air.  
"I will-"  
"You will what?!" The copy snapped. "You will keep your promise? Well you're that pathetic right now, you couldn't ever accomplish something like that!" James gasped as he watched the copy begin to dissolve. It's face and features becoming a dark mist which slowly began to sink into James. "Until you embrace your power."  
"Until I embrace my power?" He whispered.  
"James wake up."  
He looked around as he felt himself begin to rise.  
"No! I need to know what to do!"

His eyes flew open as he sat up in bed. His head was stuck down to his clammy head from beads of sweat and he panted. His breathing was sharp in his chest but eventually he regained control of it. He looked up at the dark eyes of his mother. For a moment he was scared as he saw double of her. Next to her was a woman with a kind face with blond hair and soft blue eyes but as he blinked and refocused she was gone leaving just Regina there. "Hey honey are you okay?" She kept her distance... what is wrong with her? James thought as she took a shy seat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to talk about what happened on the beach?"  
"On the beach? What- oh yeah..." He remembered seeing what had happened.  
"Do you know what happened?"  
"Yeah." He nodded and at the same time they said; "Peter told me he loved me." James said while Regina said.  
"You heard that I was part of the reason your mother died."

A pause grew between them as Regina's eyes widened and James became still. "What?" He said quietly.

* * *

_**So that's the end of the chapter. There will be another chapter, though how fast it comes depends on whether this gets reviews and I know people are actually enjoying this story. Anyway, so yeah. Now James finally knows Regina was a reason for his mother's death, what will happen? **_

_**Until next time.**_


	6. The crack in the mirror finally spreads

**Hi, Thank you to my constant reviewer again for reviewing. It makes me smile when ever I get to read a kind review. I will take try and take your thoughts into my own as I will try and not jumble up my chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get a bit dark in Story Brooke and hot for James and Peter. =) Enjoy!Warning: This chapter touches on some darker topics and sensitive themes.**

* * *

A dark pause grew between them as Regina stared helplessly. Oh god... no. What had she done!?

James fell behind his hair as Regina began to tremble slightly. "J-James! I-... I-"  
"No." He whispered. He shook his head slowly as the blankets began to shift and blow as though a violent wind was raging around the room, whipping the sheets against the wall. A faint gold mist had begun to unroll from the boy's fist.  
"James I-"

Regina became still as the boy slowly rose from the bed and lent on his knees as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt tears slowly move down her face as James smiled weakly into her shoulder. _No... this can't be right. _"I forgive you." He whispered.

Could it be true? Could he really forgive her? A slight bit of hope began to flutter in her chest. She began to feel a slight smile move along her face.

Then she looked down and saw the serpent pupil in his eyes and the dark grin beginning to spread along his face. "Not." He whispered. She grunted as she was blasted back and hit the solid wall which cracked leaving a slight line of running blood from where her head at hit. She slowly slid down and slumped onto the cold floor, shielding her head as she looked at the boy.  
"James! This isn't you!"  
"Really honey? I haven't felt this good in years."

She screamed as the boy lunged and she rolled away, just before the boy's clawed hand smashed into the brick work of the wall. Oh god... what had she done?! The boy's hair flashed bright golden and his eyes burned green as he fixed her with a grin. James was looking less like himself by the second.

She ducked down the hall way and sprinted out the room as she clutched her injured shoulder. "James please stop!" She watched as from the reflected light of the room she could see the boy fall onto his knees screaming as his shadow began to change. _OH dear god! NO!_ She sprinted full out as she bolted down the stairs just as a roar began to shake the building to it's very foundations.

She could see police cars pulling up outside... The charmings?!

She aimed her good hand and watched the door explode of it's hinges as she channeled every ounce of her fear in her being into one shot. She fixed her eyes on a man who was stood by a police car with a gun in his hand. "Regina? What-"  
"RUN! IT'S JAMES!" She screamed as she reached the car not stopping until Charming grabbed her and tried to speak calmy but she just cut him off; "HE HAS MALEFICENT'S GIFT!" She roared as she looked over her shoulder just in time to see the upstairs of her home explode as a large black scaled dragon head smashed through the entire front of the building and released a wave of fire which blistered the ground viciously setting her apple tree and front garden alight in scolding flames.

Two large black horns moved from the side of the dragon's face as it's emerald serpent eye focused on the crowd at it's feet. It slowly analysed the crowd until it locked sight on Regina. "GET DOWN!" Charming shouted as he ducked to the floor and another wave of fire roared over the street hitting the power lines.

Then she watched her house crumble away just as a pair of sharp wings exploded through the roof which began to rain ruble down over her and Charming. She looked over just as a sharp line of glass slashed his face and he gave out a sharp yell. Before aiming his gun. "YOU CAN'T DO IT!" She screamed and tried to tackle him but he just pushed her off as he glared.  
"Regina I have to!" He shouted. "It's going to kill everyone!"

Regina looked helplessly at the beast as she saw a deep fire moving from it's chest and slowly along it's throat. For a few seconds she thought she heard James' voice: _Go on. Kill me, like you got my mother killed. _  
"No." She whispered as she stared at the enormous beast as slowly a long tail smashed the last part of her home apart.  
_DO IT!  
_"NO!" She dived in front of him just as the bullet hit her gut and a wave of fire blistered her back. _This isn't real. _Her body began to tear apart. _Wake up._ The flames licked over her face and her head fell back. _WAKE UP!_

Everything went black till her eyes burst open and she let out a long scream as she finally escaped the nightmare. Tears stung her eyes painfully as she was still caught in the dream feeling as though the pain had really been there. "Mom?!"

James burst into the room wearing just his bed trousers. He ran over to her quickly as he looked at her crying. Her chest was raising and falling quickly and almost painfully. "You have to calm down mom!" He cooed as he knelt next to her and rocked her slightly in a hug. What had happened to her in her dream? What could she have possibly seen that had made her that scared?

Regina just sobbed as she covered her face with her hands. "James, I'm so sorry." She wept. "I'm sorry!"

That's when it finally dawned on him. She was talking about...

He sighed and slowly tightened his hug around her. Last night when she had told him that, he had just remained quiet. Not really sure how to deal with the news that his new adopted mother was part of the reason his birth mother was dead. He had just sat there and Regina had walked out crying... just like her, he had cried himself to sleep.

Though he had Peter holding him the entire time as he wept.

She had no one other than him.

He had considered for a while using what Peter had told him the first ever time they had met. Two words and he would be free from this town. Free from the burden of knowing that his mother was still alive and yet still six feet under. She was still there, in constant pain and solitude.

And he could do absolutely nothing about it.

Two words and he could escape from here... no more people staring at him in Granny's when he went to get something to eat. No having to look at Regina with a slight sadness knowing that she is partially the reason why he has lost his birth mother.

No guilt for having to leave Peter by himself.

He could go with Peter and find love. He could have happiness and all he ever wanted.

He turned his head to look back down at Regina as she slowly fell back into sleep. "Oh." He sighed softly as he turned his eyes towards the window. "What do I do?" He gently laid her back and when he was sure she was fast asleep he went back to his room.

He locked eyes on Peter.

The boy had his shirt and jacket on while was in those tight jeans. "Was she okay?" Peter asked. Something seemed to be between him and Regina. He could see it in the way the older boy's eyes slightly darkened. The cold way that Peter said her name... No. James had enough to deal with without wondering about what was their problems. "Must of had a bad nightmare." James whimpered before shivering slightly as the breeze caught him off guard.  
"You're freezing." Peter frowned as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around James' bare skin.

Both stopped as they felt an electric current spark up their spines.

James slowly reached out and placed his hand on Peter's chest. Feeling the warm skin he hid his eyes behind his hair before he slowly looked up and Peter moved the golden locks back over the boy's ear.

Then their lips slowly connected and James gave out a slight groan as the heat between them quickly flared up.

Peter pushed the boy up against the wall as his hands locked onto James' waist while the other hand pinned the boy's arms against the wall over his head. James just blushed brightly letting pink cover his cheeks before Peter pulled back in for another kiss. "Peter." He groaned out slightly before getting pushed further up the wall and wrapping his legs tightly around Peter's waist as James eyes burst open and they got blasted onto the bed.

Peter raised an eyebrow then his eyes widened as James lent forward and ripped the boy's shirt open viciously before throwing it off to the side as he lent forward and locked their lips again with a hungry need. His hand roamed touching every bit of exposed skin he could possibly get before he lost his hands in that soft head of brown hair. Both were beyond lost in the kiss as Peter deepened it and James groaned before staring wide eyed at Peter.

Peter frowned slightly with apprehension. There was something like fear, burning in James' eyes. He didn't know why but he found himself stopping. He looked back at the boy who looked on the verge of a panic attack. "It's okay." He whispered. "Take it at your pace. I'm here for you." He reassured him and watched as slightly some fear settled from James who gently lent back in and kissed Peter.

Why was James suddenly so nervous? Peter frowned as he began to think. Then something clicked.

The way James had acted when they first met. Any time they had ever kissed or done anything together had always been on James' first movement. An idea slowly burst in his head. He was connected with James in a way deeper than magic... he knew the boy but if he was correct about this... No. He had to get James out of this town.

No he couldn't leave him here.

He frowned deeply as he felt a sickening anger burst into his gut and James knew what had happened. He knew about the link between him and Peter, James had often found it enjoyable that it had been his little secret, waiting for Peter to figure out about it. But now. Peter had found out a lot more than he had ever planned for the boy to say... He couldn't think about _It._ He wasn't strong enough to possibly deal with that as well with everything else in his heart. "Say it." Peter half whispered, half growled. "Say the two words." His hands slowly snaked around James' back before moving lower and holding the boy tight. "Say the two words and we can go back to the island."

James slowly stopped and slightly pulled back from the kiss. Both their bottom lips were a hairs length apart. Peter snarled at himself inwardly. Him and his big mouth! The younger boy slowly lent his head against Peter's. "I can't leave. Regina has no one else."  
"James. Do something for yourself for once!" Peter growled. "Here, they hate you. Back with me you will be-"  
"Worshiped." James finished.  
"Safe." Peter frowned as he corrected him but James was just shaking his head.  
"I can't- I can't leave Regina! She's my mother... I can deal with everyone in the village." Even to himself he sounded as though he was lying. Peter slightly glared at him as he felt something in him began to burn dry... as though he was dehydrated and losing the last of his water rapidly. _I'm out of time!_ He thought but just stared at James as the boy still seemed to be searching for an excuse. "I just want-" The boy growled and threw his hands in the air. There were so many reasons why he couldn't leave. He felt a burn on his cheek as though he had just been sliced with a knife... and believe him he knew how that felt.

Peter slowly stood and looked into the boy's eyes. His magic was running on fumes right now. Any second he could..."I can't last here much longer James. Deep down in your heart, you know it." Peter looked into him as the boy turned his gaze away. "Hey, just think about it." Peter cooed his voice but still held that begging look in his eyes when he saw the distraught look in James'. "Just make your decision soon, please. I can't protect you from in Never land. My magic won't stretch that far." He locked eyes on the necklace he gave James, already it was cracking and falling to shards as James stared in horror. "James, you have to come with me.I can't-" Peter's eyes widened as his chest lurched upwards and the boy fell back shaking. His body couldn't handle bleeding through into this realm any more. It was taking to much power. James flinched back against the wall and watched with horror.  
"Peter?" James reached out to touch the boy but his hand simply passed through. "PETER!" He screamed as he watched the boy begin to fade into the air and vanish. "NO PETER! PETER!" He felt a sharp pain in his chest as though something had cracked and he began crying. "PETER!" No he couldn't lose Peter as well.

His necklace shattered and the pieces fell onto the floor with a ringing concussion.

As the necklace broke... so did Peter's magic which had been protecting the boy from the constant and violent attacks which had been aimed at him.

No, he had spent years getting beaten by his guardian and... no. He couldn't think of that. And yet... Oh god. He closed his eyes tightly as the memories came flooding through his head. Being pinned to a bed while... oh god no.

He screamed out at the top of his lungs and clutched his head tightly as it felt like it was ripping itself open. In his mind he could see the flashing dark grin of his guardian. _"The spell won't last that long."_ The face in his mind grinned. _"Just long enough to make you suffer. Let's make it clear. You never make me look like a fool, brat. You were always the weakest."_ It began to laugh as the violent memories smashed around James' head. He began ripping out bits of hair as he violently tried to claw his hand to try and stop the memories. Anything to try and break out the spell.

Now it was Regina's turn to run into the room with wide eyes as she stared at her distraught son... No not distraught... he was in pain! what had happened? "GET OUT MY HEAD! STOP IT!" He roared as he fell to his knees to the floor.  
"James?! What's going on?" She wrapped her hands around his shoulders. That's when she felt it. The sharp and bitter sting that ran through her spine. Sloppy second hand magic which was moving through James. _What, bastard dared to touch her son?!_ She thought as she placed her hands either side of his head and watched as his eyes slowly began to sedate. His hands dropping limp to his side as he stared at her blankly. "James... how did this happen?"  
"PETER!" James stared at the spot on the bed before tears began to stream down his face. "PETER DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy's sobs were broken and Regina didn't need to pull it out to know that the boy's heart had broken.  
"James?" But all Regina could do was watch her son fall apart as the boy screamed for the one soul he truly loved. His mind had shattered as well as his heart. Something in that spell... something dark had stirred something in his mind. Something worse than any black magic she had ever seen or used.

It had all just become too much for the boy.

He had finally broken.

_**-Break-**_

It was a slow wait to morning. James just lay on the bed crying silently as tears steamed down his face and splashed out across the silken sheets. Regina just sat next to him gently stroking his head. "James, come on honey." she said softly. "You should eat." But the boy was silent. Even his breathing was slower. In the sunlight Regina thought she saw a slow streak of grey moving through the boy's hair. "James?"

What was happening to him?

Her eyes moved over to his cheek where there was a slight cut... of god... Maleficent had touched him! Her hand quickly moved to the cut in his cheek and it sealed shut slowly as the streak of grey stopped moving. "My mother can't even touch me... Can she?" He whispered. Regina rested her hand on his back and sighed. What else would James have to go through? Peter had obviously left him last night. It wasn't until James had been sedated and calmed slightly that she had noticed the shards of the necklace and realized the protection spell used on it.

The boy had just suffered more than he should have. He had lost his mom, and after finally finding her, finally getting some comfort from her, had just realized that he could never be near his mother, all the time, the boy's father was a no show. Then there had been Pan. The boy must have finally used up the last of his power to get over here and was stuck in Never land, leaving James who would never be able to follow him there. With his mother here and an unanswered life. James would have never followed the boy.

And finally.

There was the mysterious old guardian that used to beat James... What else had he done. When she had first met James, she at first had underestimated the uncontrolled fear in the boy's eyes. What else had he done to him?

"He used to touch me." James whispered as though he was reading her mind.

Regina snapped her head back to look at him. Had she just heard that right? "What?" Her eyes widened as the boy said it again. No... no. He couldn't possibly mean.  
"My old guardian..." James stared at the wall. "When he would come back and he was drunk. After he beat me, he used to." He stopped as he became very still. It was as though he was frozen. "He said it was my only decent use for being alive and even then... I was nothing."

Anyone else would have seen the gathering dark in Regina's eyes. The pure absolute hatred which was running wild and free. She softened it as she looked back at James, sitting the boy up as slowly and gently as she possibly could. "Baby, come on." She wrapped her hand around his torso and began to lift him till he was stood in front of her. If he hadn't been so weak, drained and underweight then she probably wouldn't have been able to hold him up. But even so his eyes still just stared blankly. "It hurt... It hurt so much... I never allowed any one else touch me. I went to the police it was like they couldn't see or hear me. I would scream at them and they never heard me."  
"James, please." She whispered.  
"And still... it would go on. Day... after day. Year after year." His emerald eyes were shattered. All remaining life in them was extinguished and painfully subdued as he had been forced to live through those experiences all at once, all over again. Even his one beautiful voice was destroyed as it was ripped away from any emotion. This couldn't be the life that he been handed.

Regina had to fight every urge not to cry. She had imagined her son killing her? She had imagined that the boy would do a horrible thing as murder when that had been done to him? Guilt was pouring through her as well as pain from her sadness. _James, please forgive me._ she pleaded with her thoughts as she looked at the boy. She tried a smile as she reached out her hand and held her son's cold ones. At the touch the boy almost screamed and flinched back but Regina just cooed softly as she reached into his wardrobe and pulled out some shorts and a shirt. "It's okay." She whispered over and over. Trying anything to comfort the boy. She hid her splashing tear as she slowly moved her hand over him and his bed trousers were replaced which the shorts while the selected shirt appeared on him.

There was two last things which could help him. She slowly reached back into the wardrobe as she gently pulled out Pan's jacket which James had been keeping as though the whole thing was made of diamonds and gold. She guessed to him, it probably was. She felt a slight pang of hope as the boy's eyes followed the movements of the jacket till it was wrapped around his shoulders and he puts his arms through the sleeves.

The movements were slow, labored and looked taxing on James.

She tried her most shinning smile as she reached down and picked up the shards of the necklace which slowly fused back together. The magic inside them was gone, soon replaced with Regina's but that wasn't the purpose of the necklace now.

Oh god. Her poor son. What could she do? What could she really do to help? She would not use a potion to make the boy forget... Her magic would not solve that now anyway. The potion would only delay the problem. It would break whenever the kiss of true love happened in the village. "Come on baby, we're going to go to Grannies for breakfast." She whispered as she slowly wrapped her hand around his shoulder's and began to steer him towards the stair case. She took every step carefully as her clothes changed in a flash. She wore her black, framing shirt with matching leather skirt and black high heels. But the whole time she was focused on James as she finally managed to get him out the front door and walking with him down the street.

She noticed after a while that he leaned into her slightly as though seeking for something. "It's okay. I'm here." She would whisper as his eyes would look at her. She kept her smile up and after a while they finally managed to sit down at Grannies. But as soon as they sat down, gazes were locked onto them... mainly James. All that screaming last night must not have gone unheard. Her eyes darkened as she watched two boy's sat by the window, sneer and laugh as they looked at her son. They turned and talked to another set of lads who burst out into laughter drawing glares from some of the others inside.

She casually brushed back a lock of her hair and ran her hand over her ear as she began to hear them. _"So I hear he is not just a queer but he also used to sleep with his guardian."  
__"No way. Seriously?" _They all asked and she watched the boy nod.

Her hand slowly began to clench into a fist.

The boy nodded. _"It's true. I heard that the first boy he saw in StoryBrooke he slept with. Then he had a hissy fit last night cause they broke up. At least, that's what his old guardian said this morning."_ Her eyes locked on the boy as she flexed her fingers and the boy exploded into mist before reforming in front of her. "What the-" He frowned as he looked around and then locked his eyes on her.

But it was too late.

Her hand plunged deeply into his chest and the boy let out a scream as every one in Grannies turned and stared as she slowly ripped a glowing object about the size of a large fist, out of the boy's chest. She began to grip it tightly and the boy gasped.

Everyone watched but said nothing. They must of heard him. The way he was bragging. Only one figure sat at the bar remained casual as he ate his breakfast. "You. Dare. Talk. About. My son?" He whispered.  
"I didn't mean anything by it! Honestly I-"  
"You." She began to grip it tighter. "Little."  
"REGINA!"

She glanced over her shoulder as a police car pulled up next to the curb. "What the hell-" He locked his eyes on the boy then saw the state James was in... "Regina, this is no way to sort this problem out."  
"Oh yes it is." She glared as it began to dawn on her. Pan had been her son's only friend. The rest of them... She turned to look back inside. Now they were all staring with pale faces as they watched their friend scream in pain.  
"Regina-" Charming began. No.. she had a job to do. She had to be a mother to James and make sure he was okay.  
"Fine." She thrust her hand sharply and roughly back into the boy's chest as she returned the heart but still gripped him by the collar and pulled him forward. "Here's the thing about rumors. You shouldn't listen to them." She hissed as she glared at him. "He didn't sleep with him. He didn't slut around. He didn't have a hissy fit."  
"I was raped." James finally spoke for the first time since that morning.

Regina looked at the ground as both Charming and the boy stared at him in horror. "Oh god." The boy whispered.  
"Peter left..." He whispered and Charming quickly knelt and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "James. Tell me the name of the man."  
"He... he... he hurt me." He whispered brokenly.

His eyes slowly raised and Regina backed away quickly as James locked his gaze onto the individual sat at the bar still eating.

"Charming get back!" She shouted as she pushed the boy back with charming as slowly James became still. She ran forward seeing the pupil in his eye slowly change. "James?! James baby. Don't. You can't. If you do you will regret it every day of your life! You have to believe me!"  
"He... he hurt me." He whispered then stared down at his own hands. "He will hurt me again."  
"No baby. He won't. I promise! Honey I promise!" Regina pleaded as she watched the boy slowly stand. His eyes were filling with tears as he walked slightly slopped to the side. The spell had done so much damage to his head... oh god. What could she do?!

The ground around James cracked as he himself was lost in insanity and rage. "My mother can't protect me." He whispered again and again. "Only one person can."

Then it finally dawned on her.

"DON'T SAY IT JAMES!" She ran forward only to feel herself get grabbed by Charming and the boy. Inside a cold laughter was echoing.  
"Run James. I always caught you back then. You're never safe from me. You're just like your mother. A echo of yourself. You are pathetic." The voice laughed. Regina just watched as her son's hair fell over his eyes and his body was breaking. His sudden jerky movements. What the hell had that magic been!? Everything about James was deteriorating. His voice was slurring. Without his mind in control he was falling apart. He was a glass mirror shattering and falling into pieces.  
"Regina!" Charming held her back.  
"I-I-I" James' voice was struggling to form even the simplest sentence.

_No._ She thought as his mouth finally curved around the final word.

"I believe." Everyone stopped and watched at that moment as the sky became darker. The light leeched from the town as slowly something began to descend from the sky.  
"DON'T TAKE MY SON!" Regina roared but to no avail as a shadow became clearer. She could hear the thick grin in it's voice as it spoke.  
"Do you want to be safe?" It whispered as it's hand wrapped and sealed around James'. The boy was beyond any action but nodding feebly. "How about I take you to Peter? He can look after you. You want that don't you?" The shadow gently wrapped it's other arm around James' waist and lifted the boy into the air. "Say goodbye to StoryBrooke James." It mocked as slowly they rose into the clouds and vanished.

It was only then that Charming and the boy let her go as she turned instantly and sprinted into the bar. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she grabbed the man roughly by the neck. "I'm going to make you suffer. I SWEAR IT. YOU WILL SUFFER!"

_**-Break-**_

James looked around aimlessly. The shadow knew everything that was going on to the boy. For him, everything was blurred together. No sound of sight made any sense to him. Nothing in his body moved right. His arms slumped and he could do nothing. His own body and mind rejected him. He was in a cold darkness. The boy's very state had been fractured by that spell. The darkest blood magic of all. "Don't worry." The shadow whispered. As much as he enjoyed causing Regina and the others pain. He still could not stand to see something like this. Only Peter could now do something to even attempt to bring something back of the boy.

He wasted no time as he glided over the islands as a red dawn rose behind the towering trees and creaks. The emerald leafs were glistening under the sun. Down by the massive lake was a boy wearing a green tunic and ragged shorts. The shadow took a gentle float down, so as not to spook James. "See that James? You were flying." It whispered softly.  
"I... Fly?" James whimpered.  
"Yes." Peter said softly as he watched the shadow drop the boy into his arms. "I love you. My little angel. Your wings will carry you anytime you want now."  
"F-Fly?" James whispered staring at the boy with awe.  
"The last part of the spell got to him." The shadow whispered and Peter tensed. "Even true loves kiss would only break part of the curse. He will still be quite damaged, anyway."  
"I know." Peter growled and watched as James squirmed slightly at his tone. The fear in the boy's eyes was enough to break Peter's heart. "Shush, it's okay." He whispered. "Do you want to go for a swim?"  
"S-swim?" James looked over to the water.  
"Yeah." Peter whispered softly. Just looking at boy who had been destroyed. The boy who had his life destroyed time after time. The boy who had lost everything. "James?" The younger boy turned his head up slightly to look at Peter. "Can I kiss you?" The boy just looked at him impassively and Peter gently laid his lips on James'.

There was no great burst.

No shock wave that enlightened everyone.

Because there didn't need to be.

It was clear to any onlooker that this was true love. James slightly gave more into the kiss before leaning back slightly. "Go for swim?" He whispered hopefully and Peter nodded pulling the boy close.  
"Anything my little lost boy. I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you."

* * *

**So this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote for any story. I had to write this for what comes next in the plot. In the next chapter: Regina confronts James' old guardian. What will she do? Will she kill him or have something worse planned for him. What was the curse that was placed on James? Will the insanity claim James permanently or will Peter be able to bring the boy back to his mind and let true love prevail... even if he does. What will Regina do? Will she come and find her son? Find out all in the next chapter. Till then.**


	7. True loves kiss

_**Hi everyone. So... no reviews? Hope you are all enjoying this. As usual, I do not own Once upon a time, though it would be so cool if I did. Ironically, I guess I can say my BF inspired me to write this chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Snow began to gently fall from the sky as it cascaded down creating a blanket over the stretching island. The crimson dawn had faded as more clouds had begun to gather across the sky. The waters had frozen solid and yet. Across the long stretching softness of white. A figure stood out. Their warm tanned skin was almost hypnotic though the deep emerald cloak that they wore was even more so. The sleeves were down the thin figures elegant and soft hands which held a red rose. The person's face was hidden behind the large hook of the cloak though from a side glance, you could see an unfocused smile. "Beautiful..." A shaky voice whispered as they knelt in the snow; the long cloak stretching out and trailing behind him.

The clouds parted slightly as a figure coated almost in a glinting light began to glide gently over the land. He ran the edges of his fingers through the snow as Peter looked at the well cloaked figure. He smiled as he looked at the soft pair of emerald eyes which were locked onto the red rose. James hadn't been the same since he had left Story Brooke... though Peter knew why.

He slowly landed behind James and cooed softly as he gently placed his hands on the boy's. "Beautiful..." James whispered again. He was so lost in his thought lately Peter had become frightened of how delicate he was. That's why he treated James like royalty and so did his lost boys. They all cared for James as though he was their long lost siblings. Whether that be taking him on hunting trips with them and keeping him happy when Peter had to go and do some work in the caves. Or whether it was they would sit with the boy when he was sad and tell him a story of a time they had forgotten.

Still it upset Peter though when he saw the boy with that sad face. He would always whisper. "Help." or. "Hurt." He would whimper like he had been hit and Peter knew that it was a sting of the curse. If only James had come sooner. If only Peter could have saved him! But it didn't matter any more. His love was here with him now. It didn't matter if James could only speak a word or whether it was a sentence. He liked to think that he and the boy had gone beyond the need for words. When the boy would cry, Peter would just hold him and look in his eyes that stared into his soul. Those perfect emeralds which changed from blue to green on a whim. He always loved watching the change.

But what he loved more?

Was when James was in a peaceful state in his arms. Just like he was now. "We should go back to the camp. The boy's have cooked you a special dinner." He slowly stood in front of James and took in the boy's beautiful features. The lightly tanned skin which was becoming to look more like caramel each day. The way the boy's soft blond hair had become an increasing shade of spun gold and yet. He was so beautiful he put shame to those who would even compare themselves fair to James. The boy's frame was a little more thin lately since the boy would only eat in small amounts, but that didn't matter. Peter was able to get him to eat and drink more as the days had passed into weeks. The more secure the boy felt the more he would be at ease. The tension would leave the boy and he would stop whimpering.

Peter's eyes moved across the white shirt and tight leather waist coat which was framed by a emerald belt. He was wearing matching tight leather jeans which Peter and his boy's had made, like the rest of the clothes. While a comfortable pair of shoes rested on the boy's feet. The boy's had enjoyed looking after James, although they would never admit their parental instincts, they all prided themselves on the way that James had been cared for.

Peter smiled gently as James' hood moved even further. It was enough to fit both James' and Peter's head and was delicately sowed with enchantments to keep the boy under a protection spell. He had made it large because it had just been styled so perfectly for James that if anyone came to the island. The boy would go unseen by the new arrival unless he chose to show himself or the figure was deliberately trying to get to James, by which time Peter or his shadow would have been there anyway to guard the boy.

James looked at him slightly as he gazed into Peter's cerulean eyes. Inside his head he was lost in an ever expanding pit of darkness. He didn't know himself any more. He didn't know where he was, who he was. He only knew that gaze and how the boy seemed to care for him. He was like a cornered puppy. Only going by the feelings of others. His thoughts jumbled and unable to form properly. His voice broken and cracked only able to make one word or two at a time. He was a shell. A shadow.

He felt dead inside.

Peter watched the boy's eyes begin to quiver and shake slightly. "Hey." He purred as he wrapped his hands around James' waist. "What's going on in that handsome noggin up there." He kissed James' forehead as though to calm the thoughts and it seemed to work as it always did. James rested into Peter's embrace and the boy began to lift into the air. "I wish I knew what curse had been cast onto you James." The boy's unfocused eyes looked up at him.  
"You." He paused and frowned as he pouted, trying to form the words. Peter almost wanted to laugh softly at that cute focused face. James just clenched his fist in annoyance as he struggled further to try and get the words out. "Love...I" He finished.  
"Yes I love you." Peter nodded with a blush but James shook his head as though Peter had just missed the complete meaning of what he had said.

But to Peter it looked as though James had just shook his head disagreeing that he thought Peter didn't love him. "I love you and always will." Peter whispered and felt James go still as the boy closed his eyes while they sailed over the trees.

The expanding forest had grown to become more docile lately. Very few poisonous herbs remained any more, next to none! The mermaids around the island, just like his lost boy's had took a great warming to James. They often felt very sympathetic to him. They had taught the boy how to swim and had showed him many under water caved filled with crystal. Though this kindness was afforded to no one else. Not even Peter.

The only time the mermaids allowed one of the lost boy's near the water was when they came to collect James and take him back to their camp to dry and rest after a long day in the water.

Peter couldn't even begin to explain his gratitude to them. Though... they had come under one deal this entire time. The mermaids had agreed to alert Peter to any..._Pests _that had come through to Never land. A certain evil queen and others who would come and drag James back to that town... But that was never going to happen. James wouldn't even allow it. The boy was barely in any of his own senses how would he be expected to control the dragon side of him if he could barely put together a sentence or keep his mental stability any more?

The boys back at camp always knew when James and Peter were returning. They would see James' long emerald cloak floating across the sky like a shooting star. This was one of the few times they would ever genuinely smile; when they saw the boy returned in Peter's arms. They stashed away their weapons quickly in chests and in their dens as they watched Peter coming in to land. They had built a new camp into the mountain side though it was soon preferred that they made James a small cottage just outside in the forest... well if there could be a tree house. Surely there could be a tree cottage?

Two boys in the camp looked up happily as they saw Peter coming in slowly for landing. Both wore a tight fur jacket and modern clothes. They both had only recently joined the camp. The taller one of the two; Jason had short, rusty blond hair and a strong build though his light eyes almost made him look like he was blind, they were that light of a shade of blue that they almost seemed white. He prided himself on being the camp's best hunter... next to Peter of course! He stood first and confident next to a smaller boy who reached up to Jason's shoulder.

He was named Nathan. With short and flat brown hair with almond eyes. The boy seemed more lean and slimmer in build. More of a scout and runner than hunter. Yet both played an important part and had a special bit for James in their heart.

They were the boy's guardians when Peter wasn't around. Even though it was only a few hours in a week. They loved getting to spend time with the boy. They had formed a deep friendship and care for each other.

But yet... they both remembered the first time they had seen James, just after he had arrived back in the camp with Peter.

The weather had quickly turned from sunny that morning. The red dawn and sparkling sky had soon become tinged with grey. Nathan had been cooking the dinner for the others when he had seen it. Even those on a hunt had begun to slowly come back to the camp. Although after a quick command from Jason they had all quickly returned to their job of getting food. "Peter always has those days when he is shaky. What ever it is, it will be handled. Do not take this as an excuse to cut the hunt short. Go!" He ordered and the boy's nodded admiring their Beta's authority as the boy glanced at Nathan.  
"You saw the shadow too?" Nathan whispered.  
"Yeah, for a minute or two there, I'd seen more sunlight than I had in the last ten years!" Jason frowned slightly.  
"I hope Peter is okay." Nathan kept his tone still hushed but watched as lightning struck across the clouds and flinched slightly at the booming of the following thunder. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason.  
"It's okay Nate." He looked back at the sky as he watched a dark green begin to move across it.. no not move. Race. It was like a shooting star burning viciously. Or a meteor about to crash into the ground!

It soon became clear why.

Peter arrived with a flustered look as he held a figure in his arms. The boy was wrapped tightly in a blanket as he shivered. "Nate, what's wrong with him?!" Peter didn't give either of them an acknowledgment of morning. Though from the wild look in their leader's eyes. Both under stood why.

Nate pulled back the top of the blanket as he looked onto a thin, pale face. It was a boy with his eyes closed and his breathing was... weak to say the least. Every breath the boy drew seemed to become even shakier. "Peter is this?"  
"His name is James. We were at the lake. The shadow has just brought him and... we we're about to go for a swim." Peter stated as he cleared a place to put the boy gently down in a bed they had used to trick Henry. "We were about to go into the water when... he stopped. James just stood there. At first I thought maybe it was he was tired. But then his eyes rolled back into his head and his body began to spasm. It was as though something was attacking him. And-" Peter stopped as he couldn't go any further. The blanket was drew back quickly and Peter began to pull James' shirt over his head to check the boy's torso for any hidden damage. The boy responded by beginning to thrash about and hissing weakly "Hurt. Don't" Then in a voice which made Peter flinch back. "P-please!" Peter stared at him. Was that the voice James had used to beg to his guardian to stop. No. He had to be here for James, now!  
"James we have to." Peter whispered like a boy who was having his heart torn out of his chest. Jason how ever put his hand on Peter's shoulder and looked him square in the eyes. "Let Nathan do this." He whispered. "Nathan is good in situations like this." He didn't explain. He didn't go into detail but Peter fell quiet quickly. Each of his lost boy's had a past and a history. If Nathan could help James... that's all he needed to know.  
"Hey." Nate knelt over the boy and made his voice as possibly soft as can be. James became still. His eyes half opened weakly and his glass gaze focused onto Nathan. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. "I just need to see something okay?"  
"Hurt?" James whispered. It sounded almost like a question and Jason's grip tightened on Peter's shoulder.  
"No." Nathan whispered, keeping his voice soft. "Care." He responded. James became more relaxed and let Nathan slowly turn him over as the boy listened to James' heart beat. "It's weak." Nathan nodded then felt James' head. "He hasn't eaten and looks dehydrated, along with exhausted. Nothing to serious but there is something I'd like to check." He grabbed a small needle. "James, this might sting a bit. I need to make sure you're okay. Close your eyes." James looked around at nothing before slowly obeying the faint voice.

Nathan began to hum softly an old lullaby he had been sung as a baby. It seemed to work for James as the boy didn't even flinch when Nate gently drew a drop of blood. He frowned slightly at the black color. It had been tainted... darkened. But he watched as slowly the darkness was fading. "He was cursed." Peter began to explain.  
"It will take a few hours for the main effects of the spell to drain out his body." Nathan said expertly. "But it should be fine when I give him a sleeping remedy. Try and get some water and soup into him." Nate said but Peter shook his head.  
"His own adopted mother couldn't feed him. Why would he take food off us?"  
"Sometimes, someone will do something for a stranger more than they would for someone they know." Nathan picked up a bottle of water and James gently half opened his tired eyes. "Hey, can you take a sip of this for me?" He whispered and gently placed it to James' lips before coaxing the boy into taking a couple of sips. "Thank you." Nate smiled then rested the boy's head back against the pillow. His soft smile melted away and a glare formed in his eyes as a frown formed thickly on his face. "Peter this is dark magic. What happened to this boy?"  
"He was..."  
"He was what?" Jason pressed as Peter stalled.  
"He is the child of Maleficent. I showed him his mother but he didn't take it so well. He found out his new adoptive mother is the reason his birth mother is dead. Oh and he was beaten and raped for sixteen years by his apparent guardian." Peter snarled.

The two boy's slowly turned their eyes back to James. "Dear god." Nate whispered before taking a seat next to the sleeping boy. "Peter..."  
"We will guard him with our life." Jason stated quickly. "Go. Recover, we will watch him. We will alert you if there are any changes. Right now you need to rest. You're going to be no good to James if you are tired and exhausted. Sleep, rest, restore the borders then come back. James should be awake by then. Nate is good with medicine and children. I will protect him with more than my own life." Jason went on to explain and Peter nodded before looking at James longingly for a little longer then floating off into the air.

Nathan sat on the bed gently as possible before looking at the boy. "So this is Peter's love." He whispered as Jason passed him a small bowl and a couple of herbs from Nathan's pouch which he always kept close. "What kind of man... would put someone through that?" Nathan whispered.  
"You'd be surprised." Jason muttered as he watched Nate's expert hands crush the herbs together before sprinkling bits of water into the compound which began to slowly turn purple.  
"Peter can't just care for him by himself." Nate frowned then slowly grew a smile. Jason narrowed his eyes.  
"What are you thinking?" He growled but Nate just rolled his eyes.  
"I'm thinking. You guys are out a lot of the day, hunting and such other... things." He raised an eyebrow and the other sixteen year old blushed brightly.  
"A teenage boy has needs you know!" Jason explained as his face went bright red. It wasn't his fault! Nate rolled his eyes and carried on.  
"But I can easily help Peter look after James while he isn't around, I used to look after my three younger siblings before I came here." He shrugged.

He didn't notice Jason's fond and calm expression resting on him as he put some of the compound in some water.

Nate smiled and whispered softly moving a lock of hair off James' clammy, pale head. "Hey, James?" The smaller boy's eyes half opened with the new and expectant unfocused glance. "Sip." Nathan said softly and watched as the he gently placed the water and medicine to the boy's soft lips. James took a few sips and Nate smiled as he placed his hand on the side of James' face fatherly. "Now get some rest." It was almost amusing watching James' eyes fighting the compound before he felt into a slumber.

But now.

Peter looked at Nate and Jason as he arrived back in camp with the cloaked boy stood beside him. Nate smiled as James ran over and took his hand hugging him before doing the same to Jason. Peter smiled. James had such a big heart. Here in Never land the boy loved everyone and everything in it. It was just like when Peter had first come. "Eat up." Peter nodded. "I have to go and get everything prepared for later."  
"L-Later?" James turned his head quickly, scared at Peter's going. Jason put a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders and James sunk into that embrace quickly.  
"Don't worry." Peter whispered. "I wont be long. I promise." Peter kissed James' hand softly before flying off onto the wind leaving the boy to have his time with Jason and Nate.

Both smiled as the other lost boys began to file back into the camp.

_**-Break-**_

James stared aimlessly at the fire as the sound of drums echoed around him. Nate kept a secure arm around him while the boy watched the other lost boys run and dance around the fire. "Come on James." They would laugh every now and then but the boy would just gaze at the ground sadly as though he had never heard them. With ever loud bang of the drum James would flinch slightly and Nate would hum softly, calming the boy. Looking after James was like caring for a glass swan. But Nate didn't care. He loved caring for James... it was almost like being back home.

Though he would never go back there... even if it was his last option and he had no other choice.

He would sooner take his own life.

He didn't realize he was frowning till James reached out and ran his fingers gently over Nate's face. "Hurt?" James asked and Nate's eyes widened. No... there was no way James would be able to know... there was just no chance! But... James had gone through the same thing as him... almost. Nate used to get beaten and tied up by his neck in the dog shed. "Yeah." Nate croaked painfully and James' eyes became sad before he lent over and hugged onto Nate. Even through the sad state that James had been left in, the boy still cared for others. "Come on." He whispered as he slowly stood. "We should go find Peter, he will be waiting for you."  
"Peter." James nodded with a hopeful look deep in his eyes.

Nate wondered if he would ever have something like Peter and James had? He would often think about it when he was alone by himself. Wondering if there was someone out there for him. Was there someone out there who would love him? Nate knew about Peter's surprise tonight and was secretly quite happy for James... if not a little jealous. Peter hardly ever let his emotions down. Then here he was doing this tonight? Nate loved James like a brother... but people can still be jealous, right?

They walked for a long stretch through the large trees and towering bushes. James was still in his cloak so every step he took he looked beyond elegant. It was so strange that one boy could be so beautiful and yet loved by so many not for the way he looked, but for the way he loved. In Nate's time, that was very uncommon. Everything had been organised. People married because of looks and were arranged to do so. He frowned slightly. That was one future that would never be given to him.

As they walked deeper into the forest, the trees began to thin out as lights began to disperse around them Small lights darted back and forth as they swished between the trees quickly and with great bursts of speed. Nate smiled slightly. These were the fairies that had come and joined Never land. They sustained Peter's immortality in return, the magic that Never land was sustained on kept them in their form. "Go on." Nate whispered gently as he saw Peter slowly float down from the trees.

Nate looked on a little sadly before turning and walking away.

Peter just smiled as he watched his beautiful prince walking towards him. Hidden slightly beneath the emerald hood but still looking around following the darting light the fairies provided. "James." Peter whispered and held out his hand as the boy locked eyes on him. They both held each other's gaze before slowly holding hands. Peter pulled him gently towards the tree where the fairies seem to be flying to most. He gave a soft smile before he and James peered through a hole in the stump.

Inside they looked at the small figures which were slowly pulling their partners closer together as they span gently with the soft music. Peter looked over at James slightly as a blush crept onto his cheeks. James soon captured that gaze and looked into the one thing he recognized; those cerulean orbs.

Peter floated back and bowed.

James watched then grabbed the side of his long flowing cloak and courtesy back in return before Peter stepped forward and wrapped his hands gently around James' waist. As the music began to raise both boy's began to float up and Peter couldn't do anything but smile. James' cloak cascaded down in a beautiful trail as they moved back and forth through the air slowly. "You...Love-"  
"Yes." Peter nodded. "I love you." He whispered quickly and stroked the side of James' face but the boy just shook his head and frowned. How could he think that Peter didn't love him? Was it because Peter hadn't saved him from the curse?  
"I-" James glared and frowned as his body trembled. "I l-l-love." He began to smile as he was past the hard bit and looked into Peter's eyes which were wide with shock. "You." James finished and rested his head on Peter's shoulder finally being able to say it. Immediately guilt shot through Peter. How could he have thought that...  
"James." He said the name as softly as possible as the two locked eyes. Peter slowly his head forward and kissed James.

It almost came as a shock when Peter got blasted back against a tree and James began to lift up higher into the air. Peter stared slightly horrified but turned his head as he watched the shock wave carry on moving. No... he wasn't this lucky was he? Was there finally something smiling down on James? The sound of rain began to fall but... it wasn't rain. The rain drops were like the light of fairy dust. The light would flash down and hit James where it steamed on his body. The boy fell back in the air and laid under the sheer power of... what ever this was. This new magic.

When the boy began to fall to the ground Peter lunged forward and grabbed him as quickly as possible. The long silk of the cloak stroked along his arms as he pulled James close to his chest. "James? James are you okay?!" Peter ran his hand across the boy's small face gently.

Slowly James opened his eyes and did something Peter hadn't seen him do for the last two months.

They locked directly onto Peter with full attention.

"Peter?" He gasped slightly. _Oh please, please just give me this one thing. Please let me have this day!_ "Peter, I love you." James said softly and cried before pulling the boy down into a passionate kiss.  
"James." Peter whispered as he stared back into gaze of his love. "Are you-"  
"It's me Peter." James smiled. "It's me." He repeated.

James slightly cringed as he was pressed up against a tree and felt Peter kiss him so passionately it felt as though he was going to melt. The heat in his face was burning so brightly he was sure he must be glowing. "I don't want to leave you ever again." James whispered softly making Peter look back at him with a soft smile.  
"You won't ever have to. I promise." He paused deep in thought. James had spent now far too long in his thoughts... in that darkness... in the cold all alone. Screaming from the prison that his body and mind had become. Only able to break it after truthfully admitting his love for Peter.  
"Peter?" He whispered softly.  
"James... Marry me." He said finally and both stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

**James broke free of the curse! Got to love true loves kiss. In the next chapter we will see how life is back in Story Brooke. What is Regina's plan? Will she ever get her son back? But maybe to do this... she has had to get some recruits. Join in the next chapter to see James' old guardian finally get whats coming to him and to see Regina begin to plan to get her son back.**

**Plus. We may find out James' answer to Peter's question.**


End file.
